The Avenger of Chaos
by Azure King and Azure Queen
Summary: Naruto was chosen to be Avenger, losing his friends, his home, and even his first love he had. A hero he wished to be, but before he can enjoy his selfish desires. The young man will hunt down the ones who ruined his life, as the one who was bestowed the powers that even Gods can't fully use. For Avengers power is mean to ends and he has an infinite amount of that. Naruto x Harem
1. Chapter 1

_**AK: Hey I was hoping to do this crossover for awhile, but I had to go over a few ideas to get this one. Hopefully its unique enough for others to like it. Well please enjoy this and have a happy day whenever you read this chapter.**_

_**CHAPTER START!**_

"I wonder if I can find any clovers for Hinata-chan?" A blonde boy at the age of seven said looking around a small clearing in the forest he was trudging through. For a child his age he was almost four feet tall. He wore an extravagant light blue yukata that was hand me downs that his the owners daughter wasn't using anymore and tailor it to his body, thankfully it had cool dark green leaf patterns on it. It compliment on his very light almost porcelain skin tone, that also went well with his sky blue eyes. His spiky hair gave a good resemblance to the sun.

He had been searching the area for what seemed like hours, but there were no signs of any clovers he was looking for.

"Cough…"

The child heard someone as he looked around to see a blood trail beside his feet, taking a deep breath he walked as he saw more… and quickly deduced it was located behind the tree he used to climb up with his friends. "H-Hello?" He asked to hear no response but a painful cough, "D-Do you need help?" Hearing nothing, the child bravely went forward to slowly see a figure as he circled around the tree.

It was indeed a woman he had never seen, as she had short black hair with a very long ponytail, and she was covered in nothing but black markings of ink that covered her body and the most intimate parts...wait...she was naked. She was naked as the day she was born, with skin more radiant and paler than his own. With pale golden color eyes that remind Naruto the moon at its brightest, although despite the harsh look she gave the boy her almond shaped eyes made him blush on how cute it made her. Her raven colored hair was short and feather style similar to a bird, with two short ponytails that also gave her a set of 'wings' that were slightly spiky. Due to her naked body, Naruto could tell she was...more stack than most of the women near the orphanage he lived, although not even coming close to Lady Hinata's mother. But her waist was small and narrow, her legs were long and rather well developed to tell him that she is physically fit. Lastly he gulp as two large breasts almost the size of large fruits...perhaps melons. Her height was heard to tell but to compare his legs to hers, she had to be at least 5 or 6 feet give or take half of foot.

Her eyes glared deep into the child, before hitting the back of her head with the tree, "Just great… a human when all the shit I went through!"

The boy took a step back at her words, before looking at the wounds around her body. Slashes, bruises, and other means of harming were on her body, "A-Are you ok?"

"Does it look like…" She shook her head as the woman waved the kid to make him leave, "Just leave, I want to die in peace."

"W-What? No, I can't do that!" Naruto panicked as he had the guts to go up to her. "I'm not going to let you die." He then reached into his bag that he brought with him, and pulled out a few leaves… before munching on them and taking out of his mouth to...

SLAP~!

"MOTHERFU-!" The woman screamed comically her eyes nearly popping out of her head when the boy slap/slathered the odd gross herbs on her open wounds!

"Hold still, will you? It stings, but it'll heal you up."

"You brat that shit stings- KYA FUCK!" The girl scream yet again with waterfall tears falling down, "This hurts _more _than I was feeling!"

"I said to hold still!" He scolded gently as he took more of the herbs to eat, spit, and slather as the girl whimper at his kind gesture even though it hurts.

"W-Why are you even doing this…?" She mumbles as no matter she said will not stop the boy from saving her.

"Why not? It's common sense to help others, right?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

The woman only narrow her eyes at the boy, "...No it's not…" She simply said as the tattooed female felt the last of her stinging sensation as it died down.

"There. That should do it." Naruto sighed in relief.

SMACK~!

The boy was sent tumbling to the ground after the girl smacked him away. "Ow~! What did you do _that_ for?!"

"..." She placed a hand on his throat before squeezing it, as the boy eyes filled with fear as he saw the woman's eyes were empty. "Scary isn't it? That you probably helped a killer… and she can do _whatever_ she wants to you." Leaning down to whisper in his ears and even lightly nip his ear making him squeal out a small sound of fear.

"I'm…"

The woman continued to tighten her grip as the boy underneath did something incredible in her eyes…

He smiled at her as if he was ok with this outcome, "I-If you are alive then its ok…"

The woman eyes widen at that...before biting her lower lip softly, "Idiot…" The woman let go of his neck as she lay on the ground beside him, "Ahh… to find someone like you near the end… such… a fuckin way to go." She said before smiling, "Well, I might just stay alive to make sure you won't do something like this again."

"What do you mean?" She said as the boy sat next to her, "Isn't it the right thing to do?"

"Kid… the world is not fair to people, like for example a bitch who took everything I had just to spite me… fucking bitch." She muttered before sitting upwards and look at the young man, "Someone like you? You won't survive if you met her… in more ways than one." She paled as the other reasons for death might be pleasurable but even she wasn't going to cross that line.

"O-Oh…"

Her eyes darted to see a crestfallen boy and sighed, "Alright, what's your name kid?" She asked as the blonde looked slightly surprised at the request.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki, I live-"

Raising a hand to stop his spiel the woman spoke. "Just the name, in exchange for letting your herbs, that hurt like hell, heal me, come here tomorrow. And I'll play with you… or whatever kids do." The woman smiled… forcefully as it look unnaturally on her face from all the strenuous twitching it did. Also he heard some bones cracking in the process of that scary smile...

"Y-You will?" He said eyes brightening at the chance for a new friend, "Yatta~!"

"Ya- wha?" She said although the boy didn't seem to answer her, but his enthusiasm nonetheless made her make a more natural smile. "Hmph, well then… Uzumaki…?" She whispered before shaking her head. "Ok Naruto, go and eat the sun is setting down…"

Looking towards the sky Naruto indeed realize it was about to become sunset soon, "I'll come tomorrow, so-"

The tattoo woman sighed playfully to let this child stop becoming so damn polite if it meant she can get some rest, "Just go…"

Watching the child go, the woman couldn't help but frown at her mistake, "What am I doing? He's going to die soon, as am I, it shouldn't be beneficial to give that kid hope." She sighed as she laid back down on the grass. Then again… "Arrrgh, fuckin' hell, the kid saved me, what am I supposed to do?" She scratched her hair wildly in frustration. "One day...just one day and I'll off myself!"

XXXXX

The day in the early morning, the tattoo woman yawns as she took a long nap when she made that promise to herself not to shortly. "Miss?" Naruto asked as he return to the clearing that he might with the woman yesterday, "I came back," He said looking for her as he tried to find her

The woman shook her hand, to show Naruto she was on one of the tree's branches, "Up here." She said as the boy smiled at her surprisingly heals up body if she can get up there with no help.

"I got something to eat. Also, I notice you… don't wear clothes." He said with a slight blush as she raised an eyebrow.

"So? My marks conceal the parts I don't want others to see." The marked woman simply said before looking at the boy indeed holding a woven basket, "You cook?"

"I have to, it was my turn to make the meals at the orphanage." Naruto explained as the girl leap down, to watch him set up a blanket around her.

"You live at an orphanage?" She asked. "No parents at all?"

"Yeah… they were gone when I was young." He trailed off, as he took some plates for them to dine with. "Lady Hyūga, Hinata-chan's mother, said that they were famous adventurers."

The marked woman just stares before nodding as she saw...food she had never eaten before, "What is this?"

"Fried rice, sushi, tempura udon soup, chilled chili oil, and other stuff that kitchen was going to throw out." He said showing the meals, which looked professionally done. The woman could swear that she saw the very food sparkle. However he noticed her discourage look, "Is something wrong?"

"I...never eaten this…" The woman said awkwardly holding sushi, sniffing it as her head recoil, "That fish?"

"Uh-huh, raw fish and rice is what makes sushi," Naruto nodded. "Go ahead, try it."

"Sure…" she said tossing it behind her, "You got any meat? And no… fish is for women, and yes I am one so shut up."

"Like what?"

"Kebabs… I would fuckin' marry one." She said salivating… a lot, at the idea of a tasty treat.

"I think I got some meat and veggies we can cook. Hold up." He said, before looking into the basket.

"God if you were older we be rutting it now…" she smiled sultry… only to facepalm. Great she just hit on the kid who probably would run away from her disgusting ways.

"Hmm you said something?"

"Nothing…" She groaned. _'Sometimes I hate myself…' _She grumbled in her thoughts.

"Cough…"

Her head snap to watch Naruto wipe his hand the ground leaving a red mark, she looked saddened before speaking, "...What's tempura?" She said moving to where he was and pulled his hand away from the basket. "No need to let this food you made go to waste."

"It's… food dip in batter and deep fried." Naruto answered.

"Deep fry?" The tattooed woman said with some markings gaining a question sign here and there on her body. "And what is udon?"

"A type of noodle, its kinda wide and…"

The woman and Naruto spent hours continuing on his food both eating and explaining his ways on making it. As soon as the last plate was licked clean (well each one was by the woman) she lay on the ground with large stomach from her ravenous appetite, "That… was good, perfect way to die…" she smiled in bliss, for the rare times in her life, as she saw the boy smiling at her face. "What?" The woman questioned with a light chuckle when saying it.

"You just smiled." Naruto grinned.

"Oh yeah… last time I smile is when my kid brother told me he was gonna get laid." She grinned widely before snorting as she sent a middle finger to the sky. "Hope you see this bro!"

"Oh… he's…"

"Nah, he's alive… I hope." She waved off before looking straight ahead with a wide eye look unsure of herself.

"I see." Naruto nodded. "Still, I think you're pretty with that smile."

"Thanks… you're not bad. For a human." She mutters, as the child didn't seem to question her. "...Go to a doctor…" The woman suddenly tells him, "First thing tomorrow find someone to heal you."

"Huh?"

"You were coughing blood." She said. "Don't want ya dying."

She assume that boy would-

"I am."

Turning her she saw Naruto smiling, "What?" In all her life she never heard such a...flippant response to her before. "You just need a potion, hell someone with healing magic could-"

"Lady Hyūga told me that my blood is killing me, so I only have a short life." The blonde boy said simply before handing her a cookie. "Here sweets make me feel better."

"Kid, you…"

"I'm totally fine with it." Naruto smiled widely. "Besides, we all have one life, so gotta make the most of it!"

"Why aren't upset? You got two weeks left and you… you're okay with this?!" She said tossing the cookie to the ground. "Shit, be a baby! Cry on how unfair it is, something normal! How can you be okay with this? I never seen someone not… care about anything like this."

Naruto pouted at the angry woman's speech, "I care not about me, but everyone that will be gone. I'll miss them but if it means I'll be less of a burden to them then it will be fine."

"Do you even realize what you're saying!?"

"I do."

She stood up and grabbed his shoulders, "No, _no_ you… I never seen such… a pure…" she trailed off before chuckling herself. "Here…" getting on one knee she smiled, "I will, cast a spell. It will fix your bad blood."

Naruto's eyes widen, as he looked slightly hopeful, "You promise?"

A nod was all she given before her markings moved as if they were alive crawling on her skin as she touched Naruto's forehead with her own, "It might feel bad, but it's ok." She assured before closing her eyes muttering words of some unknown origin before the tattoos glowed as Naruto's body started to produce his own markings.

"Tss…"

She calm touch his hand with her own, "Its ok, its o...k." she whispered to make him still as the markings were now slowly spreading every part of his body. "There done…" before letting his eyes open she touch the markings as they faded back into his skin as if they were never there. "Alright head home and ask for a check up."

"Ok…"

Watching him leave the woman sighed, "Ok… one more day, then I'll kill myself." She declared she wouldn't die if it would such a bitter taste in her mouth.

XXXXXXXXXX

THREE MONTHS LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

"So you take that line and connect it there," The tattooed woman said guiding Naruto's hand to create an odd symbol, "And done, you my small friend made a seal."

"Wow, that looks… what kind of seal is it?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"Basic adventuring storage seal." The woman explains before pulling him on top of her and holding him close to her body, "Since you might be leaving here and all."

The boy just looked at the sky as he felt the body heat of the woman he has known for while on his back, "I want to be a hero…"

"No, heroes aren't real. It's a lie people tell to prevent the real truth of war." The woman said moving her to see her child friend's face. "And those Gods, or bitch in-." "Swear" she nodded, as she knew her bad habit wasn't something the boy liked. "Sorry, in particular I hate."

"But I don't think you're bad…"

"I am, but at least I'm honest about it." She said before gently rolling Naruto off her, "Hey, why not be a guard for that orphanage you live in? That's better than being a good for nothing adventurer." She shook his shoulder in an attempt to get him pump up for it. "You know the people and you like them… hopefully."

Naruto smirked at her last word knowing that she has pre-hatred for most people, "I do."

Smiling at his answer made the woman gave one in return, "See? Better already?"

"Yeah," The child just smiled before nodding slightly, "But there's no excitement in staying in the same place forever."

"Well, that's why I'm teaching new things." The woman stated before standing up and also helping Naruto up, "So, ready for your next lesson?"

"Yeah,"

"First...magic…" she said holding out her hand, her eyes narrow as the seals around her arm glow making a black flame appear in her hand. "First is Dark Fira, an advanced fire spell that most specialized mages have to gain. But with your skills and my awesomeness, you can do this now."

"Like usual?" Naruto said with slight frown as the woman nodded sternly.

"Yes…" she stated with an edge in her tone, "Focus your negativity here!" She moved her thumb, on her free hand, to point at her chest.

"R-Right…" He said as he stared hard at her chest as he held his hand out. He concentrated, focusing all of his energy, until all of a sudden, a black flame started to form from his hand.

"Use your hate, anger, sadness as a stepping stone. It doesn't rule you, you _rule_ it!" She explained before gesturing the flame at its length and shifted into a sword, "Now twist those awful emotions into what you want."

With a loud grunt, Naruto shifted the black fire into a weapon he thought would be suitable for him. Maybe something that will make her smile-

Before he can do so, he felt a rough hand twisting his wrist, "Stop!" The woman stated as she gave a disappointed look, "Negative emotions only…"

"Mmmm…" Naruto frowned as the woman let go his wrist and concentrated again.

"Hate me…" she said before she took a deep breath.

SLAP~!

The boy nearly cried as he felt his friend slap him, "Wh-" before another hand went for the other cheek, "S-Stop!"

"Get angry, don't feel anything, but contempt for me…"

"Why are you-"

"I said to hate me! Put every ounce of hatred and anger into your very being!" She said lifting her hand but stop when Naruto fell back in fear as she quiver before the woman. "..." Naruto's teacher looked at the offending limb and clutch it, "I'm… sorry." she said reaching to him as he flinch from her touch, making the woman heart filled with pain. "You have to understand, Darkness needs to feed on darkness. You have to have an intense emotion of hate, sadness, or something along those lines to use this, don't and the power feeds on you."

"I… I…"

"C'mere…" She said before hugging the boy, close to her. "I would never harm you again… I promise," The woman declared as she felt tears flooding down on her face from her own _sins_.

Naruto couldn't help but wrap his arms and sobs into her grasp, "I'm sorry for being a failure!"

The woman couldn't help but make a chuckle despite their crying moment, "I should be saying that." She admitted as the two stay like that until they finally stop their crying.

"You good…?"

"Yes…" Naruto mumbled with a nod.

"Okay. I think that's enough for one day, don't you think?"

Naruto nodded before looking down, "Umm, before I go… I made you something."

"Hm? What is it?"

Moving to the basket that held their lunch, he pulled out a few red wrappings, "You said you hate clothing but maybe this can be good?"

"You're… giving this to me?"

"Yeah. I think it'll look good on ya. Go on, try it."

The woman sighed before undoing the wraps and tightly bound her breasts, then wraps them around her waist as a makeshift skirt.

"Well?" He inquired.

"It's… not bad, I suppose." She commented, using the rest as she knotted them into a scarf before wrapping it around her throat. "Bit good, but would be better if I had some exoticness in it. But…" she smiled as she took off her scarf and wrap around Naruto shoulders, "Red suits you more."

"You sure?"

"Of course," she patted the child's head kindly as she took a sit back down. She stared at the kid who plays with the cloth as the woman spoke, "Hey kid?"

"Yes?" The blonde turn as the scarf covered his face.

"Listen up cause I'm going to say this just once…" The red cloaked woman states as Naruto stared at her with a nod. "My name is Anri..."

XXXXXXXXXX

The woman sighed in boredom, the child left like always and things were boring without him to cheer her up. "How long since I came here?" She wonder unable to keep track, as she didn't have a way to mark her days.

Still it was kinda...fine, if it meant being pampered by this child. His life no longer in danger as she sent some of her remaining life force into him. Enough to overcome the blood illness, but nothing else to mess with his frail body. When he his choice to be an adventurer she tried desperately to derail it knowing that it will corrupt him like many others or he'll be a toy for certain people to use. Steadily she trains him to use powers she had mastered and learn to hopefully aid him while she tried to dissuade. Too which she has not, oh well, the problem was that she keeps delaying the inevitable… "One more day…"

If she could just hold out for that one day, then everything will end.

Although she has been saying that for too long, the question is...will she?

XXXXX

"Someone wanted to adopt you?" Anri said as Naruto took out some kebabs, "Thanks kid, you're officially the only human I will ever fucking love." Patting his head while biting a bell pepper and steak pieces into her mouth.

Naruto only rolled his eyes as he began to eat his own, "Some weird red eyed guy came in and ask for me personally, asking me if I wanted a father."

"Red-eyed guy?" Anri asked suddenly interested, only a few people had that eye color and those were in many guilds. Then again it's been decades since she visit a city before the betrayal, "What else did they look like?"

"His left arm is bandage so much it looks like a club." Naruto said passing her some hummus, "Hmm?" He lifted as she dipped a small piece of steak into it.

"What?" Anri raised an eyebrow, "So you reject him?"

"Of course, we stay here." He said a bright smile as he went to get some chips for the dip.

"I thought you'd go the first chance you got."

The boy looked downwards as he muttered out, "...you…" was all she heard.

"Huh? What's that kid?" Anri cupped her ear. "Didn't hear that last part."

"Not if it means… leaving you." He turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Kid…" The marked woman gave a similar blush before Naruto moved closer to her side as he turned his head to look at her.

"I don't want to leave you!" He moved his hand to hers and grasps it tightly. "Is that ok?"

Anri was silent for a moment. Naruto really wanted to stay with her. These past several weeks of knowing the kid, since he healed her, she's taken to liking to him. The more time she spent with him, the less annoying he was. "Are you really sure you want to stay with me?" She asked gripping back hard, noticing how soft and warm his hand compared to hers. Her hands were rough and dry, which is not surprising given to what she has done, but Naruto's felt like flower petals something that was once like hers. "Someone like me?"

"Yeah, until the day I die," Naruto nodded furiously, surprising Anri.

"...Close your eyes…" the woman said unable to meet Naruto's eyes, preparing herself for what she will do.

"What are you doing?"

"Just do it." Naruto did so… feeling two pair of hands on his shoulders… and felt two soft things on his own lips as he felt his body and face burning hot on the implications of it. He almost lets out a whimper when the object left his lips, "Open them…"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. "What… did you do?"

The woman took Naruto's scarf to wrap around her face covering her cheeks that started to burn with embarrassment, "A blessing… but had to… make direct contact for you."

"I… thank you… what kind of blessing?" He asked as the woman chuckled before poking his head.

"Wouldn't be much of a gift if you don't work hard for it." She said before sniffing something, "Dude, did you bring smoke meat? Cause if you do, drop those-"

"THE ORPHANAGE!"

She gave a deadpan stare at his answer, "Actually, I was going to say pants but… WHAT!?"

"THE ORPHANAGE! IT'S ON FIRE!" Naruto panicked as he got up to run towards it. "I HAVE TO SAVE HINATA-CHAN!"

"Hey kid!" Anri cried out. "Shit…!" She cursed before following him.

XXXXX

"Shi-chan, set more fire spells to make Naruto-kun see the smoke." A tall, lean young man with snowy white hair and lilac-colored eyes standing in front of a fiery large building that prevented him from getting the boy he sought for years.

His bangs went past his face and cover his right side of his face. He possessed an athletic body with defined muscles and toned abs that was evident even through his clothes. The handsome man wore a blue sleeveless fitted shirt and pants with a white sash that wrapped around his waist and flare out like a half skirt. The sash would slung across his chest and cover his entire left arm in a form of cast.

Soon a masked person stood beside the teen, the person dress a skintight outfit that show off her large D cup breasts to clearly show her gender. "To-kun, prepared to learn with Shi-chan and prepare my ritual for Naruto-kun." Another masked person, this time a male due to the body type it had underneath black skintight suit it wore before nodding to the order. And the two vanished in trails of lightning and water.

"NO!"

The man face brightens as if a child got his favorite toy from him, "Go! Go, go, he's here~!" He waved his arms in childish manner.

"HINATA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME, SHIKAMARU-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Naruto shouted as he came into the orphanage, while the building was still aflame. "CHOUJI! SAKURA-CHAN! BUSHY BROW!"

"Welcome, Naruto-kun!" The Boy watched as he saw a watch the man who came earlier to adopt him. "Hey there kiddo!" He waved happily with his bound arm, greeting Naruto as if he was kid brother.

"Thomas?! Why did...my home!" The blonde cried out as the man nodded eagerly.

"That's right! Isn't it great!?" He asked jovially. "No more pesky kids to deal with!"

"You… YOU KILLED THEM!?"

"Aww don't be like that, kid! They were weak! Not long for this world. Besides, who needs them right? Your much more than what they could ever achieve that's what's most important!" He said before gesturing his hand, the one not in cast, to Naruto. "So...come with me."

"NO! NEVER!" He shouted. "NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID!"

The white haired man look generally shock, "W-Why, is it the mansion? Sh-Should it be more on fire? To-kun, more fire~!"

"Maybe it because you killed my friends!?" Naruto shouted as the man chuckled.

'Thomas' just shook his slowly, but not in a condescending way but a way to gently dismiss the boy's words. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto...they weren't your friends. Friendship is only when two strong people accept each other." He said kindly telling Naruto like a father to his son.

"Well you're not my friend! You're a monster!"

The man scratch the back of his head, "Listen you will come… so… Thirteen Totems!"

The boy watched as nine large stone totems surrounded him, watching the man coming forward, "Unlike me, you haven't experienced true battles, surrounded him So do not worry, you will learn… even if I have to make you."

*SLASH!*

The white-haired man jumped backwards when he dodged a slash. "Otto… too close."

"You stay away from him, you bastard!" Anri shouted, getting in front of Naruto to protect her.

"Anri?" He saw the girl holding a bone like weapon in her hands, it looks like a refusal sword with one side sharpened dangerously while the other was serrated like it was made from a human spine for the main blade.

"YOU…" The white haired man said with his smile vanishing quickly as he saw the tattoo woman. He looked at Naruto giving his hand once more, "Naruto, come! That...woman is using you!"

"Don't listen to that idiot." Anri said moving forward so Naruto wouldn't be near the fighting and can prevent the man from reaching him. "He's the one that's going to use you,"

"What- what's going on?" Naruto asked confused.

"That bitch… is a goddess!" The man declared with a powerful glare at her, "Anri isn't her real name, its-"

The woman eyes widen before pulling her arm above his head and shot it out making the blade suddenly detached into a whip, as the man used his casted arm to wrap it around him. "Her name is-"

Anri screamed out as fear began to show in her eyes, "DON'T!"

"The goddess of Duality, of Chaos and Order. The Goddess who fled from Heaven, Ahriman, otherwise known." The woman dashed forward hoping to silence the man as he smirked.

"DIE!" She screamed out as the blade retracted making her fly towards the man, however. Naruto saw his cast arm suddenly shifting as if it was alive.

"Anri! Stop, he has something-!" He said as the white haired man, in less than a second was standing above a wounded and downed Anri.

"Angra Mainyu…" he said as his cast was covered in the woman's blood, he turned to Naruto smiling despite the red liquid covering his face. "Look Naruto… what humans are capable when God's and Goddess are out of the equation!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the man raised his cast arm, and then the woman he cared for clutching her stomach as a red puddle forming under her. Something inside him snap, as black flames dance around his hands, "Noo!" Clutching an unseen object the flames gather as they created a fire based blade, whipping it like Anri did. It flew straight and true as it slice the arm off the man as he looked back with a huge smile.

"YES!" He shouted in pure pride and joy in his tone. "This is what I was waiting for! After all this time, you have finally awakened!"

…

…

…

He frowned as he saw no one around him, "Oh dear… that bitch took my last member of my collection…" he sighed before looking at his dismembered… arm. "Hmph, get stronger Naruto-kun, and you will return to your true family. I needed to upgrade anyway."

XXXXXXXXXX

Nearby they're usual spot was Naruto carrying a bleeding Anri… doing his best to hold back his tears. "It's ok Anri...the nearest healer is a few miles away, I'll stop the bleeding-"

"No… don't…" Anri muttered.

"Its fine, I can-"

"I can't hold anymore…" she whispered, "Put me down… I need to tell you something. Please I don't want to pass on without explaining myself."

"O-Okay…" Naruto said, before gently laying her down on the ground.

"Kid… listen close… cause I ain't repeating myself…" Anri said, before coughing a bit of blood. "My name is Angra Mainyu… but I am not using you. I hate humans, when all the other God's became _friends_ with them; I avoided them, as they were sinful beings. I felt all their mistakes, sins, and acts of evil everyday." She muttered as a soft smile came into her face, "I only trusted my own kind unable to sense their flaws. That was my mistake, a friend I made a long, long, _long_…" The last word was spoken with a slight humorous tone before it became soft, "Betray me, she believe if I ever took a Familia I would ruin her own. Taking the word backstab to its very meaning, I ran...and ran hurt beyond any physical wound could ever do to me."

"Anri…" The young man's eyes became misty hearing such a story.

"I was prepared to die, to bite my own tongue or summon my sword to cut open my stomach to run away from this world. But then… _you_ came along." The woman reminded Naruto as she smiled softly at him, caressing his cheek, "I felt...no darkness in you, how could something so pure, be in this lonely dark world?" She asked not caring if Naruto answered or not, "So I wanted to protect that innocence...and that's my sin."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks, as he could not see what she saw...that he had a black aura around his body instead of his usual gentle white.

"I dirtied you, by letting you taste power, and others wanted you. That man made you hate him, I can see it clear as day." Angra stated as she placed her hand on her chest, "Naruto… when I met you, I felt your time coming as the Goddess of Darkness. I can tell when death is coming. I've been delaying it, hoping to do it forever, but no longer. Naruto… what I will give you may send you to the depths of madness. However, if you can master the horrors of this, perhaps your dream will come true."

The blonde's eyes widen as the woman touched his chest, "I was hoping to use this later on if your condition worsens or you leaving. Sadly we do not have the time to consider options, child of the mortals."

Soon her body tattoos all became more sinister looking now crawling in every part of her body, even on the red cloth that covered what little modesty it could hide. "I, who rule over Darkness and Chaos, Order and Balance, my twin whom they bestowed on me when he passed. I shall entrust to you, for you shall live in the pain of Humanity's sins… forgive my curse and relish in hope as you shall gain power for carrying their sins on your body." She chanted as Naruto felt his markings around his burn, he saw the ones on his arms starting to produce steam.

The Goddess continued as she felt pain coming from her heart. The rules are going to kill her for making this taboo… in all seriousness this was kinda the biggest 'Fuck you' to that _bitch_. IF she thought that Angra Mainyu was going down with a whimper… well hell no~! While she had the sadness of forcing her duties to Naruto, he will avenge her. Like that story he read to her often, The Avenger of Shadows. "By the words given by Darkness, _Angra Mainyu_, and by the words by the one who bestowed Order to me, _Spenta Mainyu,_ you are hereby the new God of Darkness and Chaos, and the one who watches over Creation and Order."

This is it… her last moment to say anything to Naruto… instead all she did was pull him to her body. "I'll miss you…"

Naruto could looked at the woman, in all their time watching a serene look on her face...how could he stop her? All he could do was make her rest in peace in above the heavens. "I will get that bastard and that bitch…" He darkly mutters, as the woman couldn't help but smile.

"That's my human…" She gave a snide smirk before golden glowing hit the two of them, "Sorry, but I won't be heading up there just yet!" Angra Mainyu raised her middle finger as her body started to slowly vanish as the seal was created. "And you can't touch him since you targeted me! Hear this, Angra Mainyu has chosen her Avatar, her Appraiser, or whatever you call it. Until he avenges me and fulfill his duties to his own goals. You WILL not harm him as this is not against the rules if he takes over my powers!"

With that said the woman golden glowing suddenly halted while she lowered her head, "Ahh… fuckin always wanted to do that."

Naruto shake in her arms as she chuckled one last time, "Naruto… you're going to face hardships, both by the gods and goddesses of this world and your kind. But…" she really didn't want to say these mushy words but she had too, "Reach your goal on being a hero, avenge for yourself, not for me… and most of all…" she pushed him away just too her face a simple yet beautiful smile on her face that wasn't filled with some kind of negative emotion. But love...love for him, "Have a wonderful live and have people you love and care for be with you. Don't make the same mistake I did…" Then she faded from his grasp, the boy desperately tried to grab any of her fading existence only to fail. He looked up to see the same facial expression on her lips as if waiting for something…

Wiping his eyes of any tears he smiled back, weakly and new tears flooding down. "I will!" He promised before she completely vanished. He looked down and saw two odd-looking blades… they were jagged and completely appalling for any kind of actual use.

Walking towards them, the child picks them up astonished by the weight they carried before lugging them towards his next duty.

Getting stronger…

XXXXXXXXXX

NINE YEARS LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

A grave stood beside a large tree as footsteps crushing the grass nearby was heard, "Hello Anri." A young man at the age of sixteen wearing a tattered red jack that covered his arms and back leaving his chest and stomach expose as it matches the red tattered shorts with bandages (that were dyed in his blood) around his waist. He also wore black wrappings around his arms and legs that also show that his feet were barefoot. Naruto's skin was a healthy tan which was understandable given his active outside training allowing him to gain it. His hair was spiky showing his golden color that made him look his hair shine like the sun. Lastly his whole body was covered in religious black markings which barely left any part of his body that wasn't clad in it. "Sorry I wasn't around," Naruto started off with before sitting down, "But I got some good news, I found some kids or rather they're now adults like me." The blonde chuckled before lifting his arm, "And thanks to your powers, thanks again Anri."

As the grave stood there in silence Naruto smile didn't fade bit, "You know...I still have lots more to tell you…"

**_PLAY BLOOD-C ENDING_**

Throughout nine whole days, Naruto spent all the time telling what has happened to him since his last visit. Ignoring the blazing sun, freezing rain, the times when nights nearly made him fall asleep. Pushing onwards, as he had a serene look on his face, "And now, they beg me not to go on my quest for vengeance, but I can't otherwise who knows if that man would come back to attack us."

The teen stood tall as he took out some red cloth and wrap around his head as the markings on his face faded until only three whisker marks on each cheek were left. "Then again I might be selfish on doing this myself, who knows at this point."

Naruto turns his back as he started to walk, "Get busy living or get busy dying right?" With that he looked to the sky and began to run. His story was finally going to start here and now, whether it would be good or not will be all on his choices. "Goodbye Anr...Angra Mainyu…" He whispered as the blonde headed to his first task, finding that silver hair monster in human skin.

**_CHAPTER END_**

_**AK: And yes Naruto is going to OP, but...wait no there's no stopping this time around! Be prepare for being with powers of Angra Mainyu, BTW I lnow some of things I add were not exactly true tot he myth but many animes tend to do that but I hope you all can let me have some leeway. IF you have questions leave them in your reviews and please enjoy your day. Remenber to enjoy reading and leave review for all your favorite authors to show appreciation.**_

_**WAIT LAST THING! Naruto will not take Bell spot, I will have him there but he and Naruto WILL NOT Be in the same familia. It would ruin both if they are in the same place. So Bell has his own thing but he will show up at times. And the Familia that Naruto will join is Canon, guess right you get a cookie~!...and answer to aquestion...No one wants my cookies. **_

_**Have a nice wheee~! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Azure King: Thanks for liking the starting chapter guys I hope you like this one.**_

_**First off Angra Mainyu appearance wasn't based on Fate series but from secret spirit, agents hope that helps. Anyway, another thing is that not ALL Naruto characters died some survived. But now we see what has happen in all the time has passed for our little Naruto!**_

_**CHAPTER START!**_

In a dark cave, dozens of monsters were soon dying one by one as a black blur went by each one and beheaded them with ease! "They just keep coming all at once!" The person said as he lifted his head to show it was Naruto, wearing a black robe over his body. "I haven't gotten a chance to rest since I've got here." He sighed to himself. "Geez, and here I thought it would be easy. It always never is."

Crack~

The young man looked at his oddly made blades and tucked them on his back, "They're breaking down, I can't keep this up." He announced as the young man saw more monsters than before. "I gotta retreat!"

The avenger quickly rushed out as he focuses on his path when entering the dungeon, "Damn, my head is getting foggy." He complained, as no matter how hard he tried the memories won't come to him. "Dammit Anri, of all the things you have forgotten to teach me why it had to be remembering where I went!" He cried out having a perfect image of Anri sticking out her tongue cutely with a sign that said 'Whoopsies~'. The young man blushed at his mind thinking about her, before shaking his head to get his mind off of her. "Gah, whatever! I hate being older and having these weird ideas on my Anri~!" He said, before continuing on his way.

"WHY DID I HAVE TO BE CHASED TODAY!?"

"RIGHT!?" Naruto shouted… before realizing it he just responded to-

WHAM~!

XXXXX

AN HOUR AGO

XXXXX

A young woman with long pink hair and eyes of the same color. Wearing a red and pink top, a red skirt, and red and pink socks under her reddish pink boots. "I think… I got lost… sigh again~" She cried softly as always happens when she ventures alone, then again this the _ninth_ time she came here. It has to be ten times before she can return without any help. Of all times, why does fate have to be cruel to her? It's not fair! She didn't deserve this!

"Ah… I found you…"

The girl turned her head to see a very pale looking individual walking towards her, wearing a black robe with red triangles at the sleeves and bottom of the clothing, "You are… Emma correct?"

The girl took a step back, immediately reaching for her twin swords on her back, "Yes and you are?"

The man shrugged as he gave a _very_ single wide eye and dark grin, "No one, but I implore you to come with me."

"W-Why?" The girl named Emma, stuttered, as her body started trembling in fear. This couldn't get any worse, can it?

"...Can't move right?" He deduced, as his prey couldn't move despite holding onto her weapon. "Better then I gave you credit, _he_ will have no problem giving you a gift when you arrive."

"G-Gift?" Emma managed to say. "What would that be?"

"If you want to know, then come with me," The man said. "You want to live, right?"

"-ideas on my Anri~!"

"The hell was that?" The pale man said before realizing he lost focus, "Damn don't-" He started until the pink-clad woman dashed away from him. "Ugh…" he started to move until he remembered what had just happened. "Hmmm…"

Well, this was an unexpected development. Maybe he could use this to his advantage.

As the man thought this the girl screamed out when finally have the chance to move her body, "WHY DID I HAVE TO BE CHASED TODAY!?"

"RIGHT!?" A voice called back… making Emma realized it someone just responded to-

WHAM~!

XXXXXXX

PRESENT TIME

XXXXXXX

Naruto and Emma both tumbled to the ground before eventually coming to a stop, skidding several feet. "OWWWW~!" The duo cried when their heads were pulsing in pain from their collision.

"Ow, what the hell…?" Naruto groaned as he looked to see the girl who had hit him. "Watch where you're going, next time…!"

"Sorry I don't know where…" Emma stop when her eyes glazed over to the young man who was sitting next to her, she blushed a bright red when his cloak fell from his body showing his handsome face to her. "Ahhhh…"

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

She shook her head, as the young lady didn't want to be seen as strange, "Nothing I-"

"GRRRR…"

The two eyes widen as the beasts that were chasing Naruto finally caught up and surrounded them, causing the young man to click his tongue in anger, "Great, and they seem to double in numbers too…" he noticed as some creatures weren't with the first ones that gave chase. "Don't suppose you have friends coming?" Naruto questions the girl as they stood up together.

"N-No…"

"Then..." He sighed before brandishing his weapon, "Alright… get behind me." He orders. Then he slits his wrist as dark crimson liquid gush from it. "I'm going to do something stupid." He announced tilting his injured hand to allow the blood to pool into his now cupped hand.

"Y-Yes sir…" Emma squeaked.

"Just stay close and you won't die," Naruto added.

As the blood still spill on the floor Naruto flick some to the monsters as the human's back away from them and to the nearest wall. Slowly Naruto nearly splatter each one with his red fluids as he looked at Emma, "My eyes are getting blurry, are most of them in my blood? It doesn't have too much but I can't tell." He asked as even with his failing vision, he could tell that the monsters were getting ready to attack, and hope it wasn't before either the preparation was finished or he fainted from blood loss.

"I think only a few aren't. About three at least," she estimated as the red substance was easy on their bodies.

"Perfect, I might not need a chant but it at least makes it more powerful." Naruto smirked as he raised his injured arm, "_I banished my Hope's and fall to despair as my enemies follow suit._" He started as the beasts charged in, _"Thus the blood that was split must be ignited with my curse!"_

"What the-" Emma got out, looking at Naruto's blood doing something.

"Dark… **FIRAGA..." **His hand held a dark orb of black flames as it shot out towards the only few monsters that weren't in his blood quickly cried in pain before simultaneous all the others did as well!

Emma could only look on in shock. Her eyes were so wide, it felt like they could pop out at any moment, just from the sheer amount of damage Naruto did. What _is_ he? "What… did you do?"

"Hold on…" He said before snapping his fingers, "**Blood Explosion**!" The blonde stated as the creatures imploded one after the other as the remaining creatures were soon caught in the flames or were flung to the walls so hard bones were snapping. "Now… we can…" He slowly draws out the words before realizing his time was up, "Sorry… An… ri…"

*THUD~!*

"H-Hey!" Emma cried out, running to the unconscious boy. "Are you okay!? Wake up!"

XXXXXXX

?

XXXXXXX

"_Angra… you wish to go to the world below us?" A dark-skinned man covered in white tattoos asked in slight amazement. "I thought you hated the mortals?"_

"_Damn right I do…" A younger looking Anri/Angra Mainyu declared with a smile, "I haven't allow myself to stoop to being a dumb God or Goddess that wants to be with them. But what I want is to see the little one again." _

_"What? That small mortal you've grown yourself attached to?" The dark-skinned man asked smiling kindly as he patted her head. "And here I thought you were always such a prick all the time."_

"_..." The woman looked away, "I will never become attached to one… not after what they did to me…" she clutched her arm with her hand. "The disgusting acts they've done to me to make them feel better about themselves. Saying I was the whore who caused all hatred and sins…"_

_The man's eyes became sad as he nodded, "I know...while I basked in the light… treasured as a holy object. Forgive me, my dear sister, if I can't reverse the roles our father bestows us."_

_"You idiot, how the hell is it your fault? That prick we call Father was the one who did this to us!"_

"_An, you have to understand. While I wish to take your role, it might be a reason for that pain." He said taking a knee to meet her eye level, "You might find someone who might find the same pain but being with that one person can make it all worth it."_

_Anri shook her head before stiffening to look behind her as if she saw someone, "Who...are you?"_

XXXXXXXXXX

REALITY

XXXXXXXXXX

"Anri!" Naruto shouted reaching out to what he saw in his dream! He looked around to see that he wasn't in the dungeon. He was in a different place. And there was no one at the moment. Naruto sighed as he fell back, his eyes staring at the ceiling. "Damn… what did I just see?" He wheezed in exhaustion.

CRASH~!

"I WON'T KICK HIM OUT UNTIL HE WAKES UP, MY LADY!" Naruto nearly leaps from his bed… bed? He looked down to see a bed frame from stone with a soft bed underneath him. Not to mention there was a window that was carved out from the stone. "Ruins?"

Getting up from his bed, he looked out to see outside and saw that there were platforms connected by several narrow walkways. There was the centermost platform and the outer platforms hold various equipment shops. Several platforms were outside of the main structure, giving these ruins additional defense. "Where… am I?" He wondered, although… it was kinda amazing to see old ruins from the centuries where God's first descended to their world. He looked down and saw his wrist that he cut was bandaged up. "Hmm… Status…" Naruto said lifting his uninjured arm to show a small sphere of light that Anri taught him.

Status magic was something Gods can do, but thanks to his unique nature, he was able to use it with light changes. Only able to see his health and other basic info sadly, "Hmm seems I am more okay than I was… wait how long have I've been out?" He wondered as he felt a bit sluggish. Before noticing on a nearby stone table was his clothes, save for his undergarments, "Better get dressed," He muttered to see a cloak he had was no longer able to be used given on there was only half of it. "Damn actually like this one." The blonde sighed as he folded it and felt anger coursing his veins as black flames appear and began to burn the fabric. "Thanks for your service…" He said softly as the last piece of it turn into ash.

"Hello? Are you awake?" A familiar voice called out as Emma came into the room. "Oh, you _are_ awake."

"Oh it's you," Naruto stated softly as to himself rather to the girl, "I suppose you are the one who saved my life?" He asked as the girl nodded and bowed her head.

"Yes. My name is Emma Flores. " Emma nodded. "But… I should be thanking _you_ for saving me."

"It's fine. I am Naruto Uzumaki." He stated before looking at his clothes, then turn to Emma. "Where's my armor? I only see my clothes here."

"Oh, they're being repaired," Emma answered. "It'll take some time but they'll be good as new."

"...Where am I?" He asked as the darkness user said pointing a thumb from outside, "Cause I never been out here before."

"Oh, you're in Lady Artemis's domain."

"Artemis?" He whispered… why does that sound familiar?

"She's trying to force me to kick you out, but I won't. You're hurt and need to be all better." Emma said determinedly. "So I'll be taking care of you."

"Why would… Ahh…" Naruto's eyes lit up in realization as a memory came into his mind like a track in an old music player.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_If there's one Goddess I like to hang out, it was Artie." Angra Mainyu said as she was standing in a waterfall with Naruto meditating next to her like she ordered him to. "One of the few Goddess I talk to when I can back in Heaven."_

"_Hmm?" Naruto hummed out looking at the woman with closed eyes. "Who's that?"_

"_Hey, I'll tell you, but focus on that. If you're not going to use hate when you need it then keep up your mental fortitude until you can." She scolded him before nodding, "Right, Artie or Artemis to everyone else is a Virgin Goddess. Also the goddess of hunting, moon, wild animals, yada, yada, yada." She listed off. _

"_..."_

"_Oh right sorry." The woman replied feeling Naruto's annoyance for not answering him. "If the one thing Artie I'd like about is that she is like she hates humans or at least…!"_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ahh… fuck me sideways~!" Naruto paled as he remember the tales of how Artemis and Anri nearly killed the male deities when they bathed together… mmh~ Anri nude as the- "Hold up." Naruto lift a finger to Emma before _smashing_his head against the wall, as he pulls out with a bleeding forehead. "All better!" He gave a shaky smile.

"Ahhhhhh! Why did you do that!?" Emma panicked.

"Some… unholy thoughts were in my head." Naruto said softly slightly ashamed for thinking of his dear friend like that but that's because of his powers… easier to fall if you spent in darkness for years.

"You didn't have to hit your head though…" Emma pouted.

"I did… I had to…" Naruto stated before looking at Emma, "I would like to talk to your Goddess if you would allow me to." He announced hoping the girl would allow him to do.

"I… I'm not sure." Emma hesitated.

"Why not?" He stated, "I have no weapons nor the full strength to fight. Even if it was the case, I can tell a lot of strong people here will kill me before or after I hurt her." The young man stated the facts as Emma still seem worried. "...Or are you worry she might kill me before I get to speak?"

"..." Emma was silent when he said that last part. "...Yes…"

"I won't die trust me…"

XXXXX

"I stand corrected." Naruto calmly stated as he was pinned to the wall when dozens of arrows were stabbing his clothes. Oddly, all the arrows made the outline of his body. "This is a special treatment or you do this for all guys?"

"L-Lady Artemis! Please he is still recovering." Emma begged the goddess standing before her.

She had green eyes and long blue hair with two long bangs, two strands on the sides, and a partly braided tail in the back. She wore a white and pale blue outfit, long brown boots with a light brown design, a belt which she kept a piece of white cloth and a dagger in, gold bracelets, and various gold hair accessories. But the image was slightly ruined when her enraged eyes glared at Naruto. "Silence!"

"Eeeek!" Emma squealed in fear.

"What happened to talk things out?" Naruto deadpanned. "I thought you were more civil than this. Given what Anri said… but she was seriously underestimating your hate for men."

"Silence!" Artemis hissed raising her bow and arrow at Naruto, who now started to look alarmed. "I will not hear what you have to say. Because of… Anri?" She lowered her arms with a raised eyebrow. "Who is that?"

Naruto lowered his head as he shook his head, "I… will not say." He simply stated, as the Avenger couldn't let a dear friend of Anri know about her death. While the Gods of this world due return in centuries, for most deities it was a long wait while humans they won't be able to see them again. "But what I can say is that your friend had a high opinion of you even with your distrust with males."

"What of it?" Artemis glared slowly bringing her weapon again.

"Nothing, it must be nice to have a friend to stay with you faults and all." He honestly stated as the woman lowered her weapon and looked at her child.

"Emma, how long will this one stay?" The goddess asked her friend as the pink clad woman looked flustered for a moment at the acquisition.

"Until he's better. I don't know."

"He'll stay, but sleeps in the lookout tower at night from now on." She ordered before looking at the only male in the room. "Your honesty will be repaid in my good deed. Don't overstay your welcome or I will hunt you down like I did with Hermes." Artemis declared as she walked away from the two.

"Wahh… we survived~!" Emma slump to her knees at the dodge from death's scythe.

"Noted…" Naruto said. At least they're off on a somewhat good foot, he turned to the girl scratching the back of his head, "Sorry for that, but uh… any food?"

The girl looked stunned at the young man, "Weren't you scared of Lady Artemis?" How could he be asking for food when facing an enraged goddess?

"Why should I?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I've faced things worse than her." He mumbled the last sentence knowing _him_, the bastard that murdered his friend and first… shaking his head, he dismissed those thoughts. "Anyways, might I have something to eat even before we meet I was already on my second day of no food."

Emma just smiled wearily at him, oh well it was at least honesty from him. She nodded as the girl pointed to the stone doorway into the bright light.

**PLAY: .HACK/OUTBREAK: Server Aerial City Fort Ouph **

Naruto eyes nearly were blinded by the intensity of the light before he adjust them to see ruins all around him, almost like a fortress of some kind, as it all was made of stone.

"This… is Artemis's domain?" He asked in slight awe.

"Yeah! Amazing right? Artemis said that this place was found by an old friend of hers," she pointed to the platforms around them, "Right here at the center is where our goddess is located." She said before gesturing the hill they were currently on then to were just a few feet lower to the earth and away from them were stone bridges connected to smaller platforms. "Those platforms are where we live, each one has an underground facility." She said with an earnest smile on her face. "It took time to figure each one out, but it seems they are made for living for a long time. There's fourteen in total with seven connected to each other, on the other side over there-" she pointed to a small lake that was in sight as was the furthest platform. But Naruto could see another set of connected platforms, "Are the other seven are."

"Right." Naruto nodded, scanning the area. "What about there?" He asked, pointing left side where they were, the Center platform.

"That's Platform S, where all the extra gems or monster drops we get are stored there when we do a monthly deposit. Then welcome back for the food and supplies we need for the next few months, and any money left over will be stored here in another room." She said pulling Naruto see a large and locked door given the golden lock latched into metal part to keep the door from opening. "Only Artemis has the key and will allow the captain of her familia go with two others to deposit the magic shards for money."

"Make sense." Naruto stated knowing the greediness of humans. "And there?" The Avenger pointed to the one where it was left side when they left the Storage building.

"That's platform H, for healing chambers." She started pulling Naruto to where she was going, "It's where you woke up. Whenever people are hurt we take them to that area, it seems to reduce the time needed to heal." She said entering the stone building to show a staircase. "It had the least amount of rooms, where its only five not counting the emergency room for our healers to use."

"Right, right." He nodded. He turned to see two more platforms, but the real surprise was he saw other females chatting in the nearest one. "Who are they?"

"Oh, my fellow familia members!" Emma stated happily waving towards them, "Hey girls~! Come on I'll introduce you to them!" The pink clad girl said pulling Naruto to the nearest platform. Quickly they arrived at the smallest platform with a blue spinning circle as the two girls noticed Emma with a male they never seen before. "Hey Karen, Oriana, you guys finished you're run to the dungeon?"

"Yes…" The first girl has black eyes and long black hair with part of it braided. Wearing a dark and light purple outfit consisting of a top, skirt, gloves, breastplate, leggings, and shoes. She keeps her rapier in a purple sheath on the left side of her waist. "We were worried for you Emma, you left without someone to help you get your way back."

The girl standing next to her nodded vigorously, this female had blue eyes and long golden yellow hair that she ties in a ponytail. She wears a white top with blue edge, a blue skirt with light yellow lines, a brown belt, white socks, a blue cape, and several pieces of armor. On her back was a large silver colored trident with a gem on the in the metal spear tip. "You're not going off on your own again, you hear us?"

"Right, sorry~" She sighed before pointing Naruto behind her who was currently touching the spinning circle/portal, as his finger slowly vanished into the blue liquid before retracting back. "This here is the person who helped, I got… attacked and he saved my life."

"Yo. Name's Naruto." He waved casually.

"A man?" The blonde spear user said in a hushed tone, "You better get him outta here! If Lady Artemis-"

Karen simply places a hand on the taller woman's breastplate, "Lady Artemis is letting him stay here… until he gets better."

"What?" They said in surprise.

"I just went to tell her about that…" Karen said as the blonde girl lost her surprised look for a serious one.

Emma noticed this as she spoke, "Something wrong?"

"Quite." Karen started as she looked at Naruto, "You might want to listen too if you are going to leave eventually." She said in cool tone neither hostile or kind, just neutral.

"Hmm?" Naruto turn to them as he was retouching the odd item nearby.

"We came out the newest dungeon we explored but the odd thing it was filled with ores and magic stones filled for the taking." The blonde knight stated with her arms crossed in front of her. "The strangest part? The remaining monsters look almost dead like all the blood sucked out of them."

"You don't say…" Naruto muttered.

"Do you know something about that?" Karen asked, with a frown.

"When I was in Orario a while ago, I heard something like a vampire was entering dungeons. But I wasn't interested as I didn't stay to hear about it." Naruto honestly explain as the dark haired girl nodded.

"Well, I said my piece, we'll go to the other side and rest up." Karen said before moving back and suddenly sprint towards the spinning portal and vanished as her body when into the blue energy.

"Wha…"

"See ya, you're welcome to eat with us kid~!" Oriana chuckled before also running and vanished when her body made contact with the blue portal.

"How did she…?" Naruto raises his hand, as he looks confused Emma giggled.

"It's nothing to worry about." Emma shook her head. "That portal works as a way to side us to the other side of the lake."

"It can send you to the other side?" The Avenger said before squinting his eyes to see small figures from the lake, barely, to see it was indeed Karen and Oriana there. "Damn, that's impressive." He said staring into it.

"Yeah, well wanna meet the rest of the girls? The rest of the place here is just supplies, armory, and other stuff." She states, as Naruto should meet with the girls before force to head for the lookout tower to sleep.

"Are… you sure?" Naruto asked uncertainly. "I won't be intruding?"

"Most of us don't really mind males. Artemis just enforces the no male thing herself… ehehe…" She weakly chuckled, as she understands if Naruto was a bit worried about it. "So come on, my sister is on duty cooking~! She makes the best meals…"

"Well, I did say I could use some food." Naruto mused. "Alright then, lead the way."

XXXXXXXX

SPLASH~!

"Ugh…" Naruto and Emma both appeared from the blue portal, this time from the other side of the lake. But for some reason, Naruto felt very ill given his green face that was apparent on his face, "That was…less pleasant than I thought it was."

"It's not that bad. You'll get used to it." Emma said.

"I'm not holding my breath on that." Naruto groaned. "So? Where are they?'"

"The center Platform, the others are for rooms or mundane things," Emma said walking to the straight bridge to head for the food that was served. Entering the building and after a long flight of stairs, what seemed like forever, they saw a large room filled with several women at the tables. "Hey, sis~!" Emma waved, towards what Naruto saw what was a kitchen all made from the stony material that the underground building came from.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the oldest female, who noticed them and smiled. When reaching them, Naruto slightly was in awe at her beauty. If Emma was the light and sweet beauty than her sister, would be the dark and mature one instead. She had waist-long hair that was done in twin tails with each being held by silver rings to keep them in place. Wearing light leather armor, all in dark purple-colored, on her chest was a blue crystal connected to her clothes. She wore dark lavender shorts held up a string tied up to her waist. Her calm and stoic face made her beauty more enticing with her stern amber eyes. "I'll be right back," She said to another member as she went towards her sister. "There you are, Emma. I've been worried sick when I heard you went on your own."

"Sorry… things happened." Emma apologized, "I didn't think I- EEP~!" She squeaked when her sister pulled her into a tight hug. "Sis...can't breathe~!"

"Don't ever go off on your own, okay?" The older sister said, not realizing she was killing her sister in her hug.

"Sis… I'm choking~ need air~!" She wheezed. "Hey look a boy~! Hug him~!"

"Okay…" The woman airily said before seeing Naruto walked towards him with open arms, "Come here…"

"Whoa, whoa, hands to yourself." Naruto said back away from the woman who started to chase him around the room. "Help~! Stranger Danger~!"

"Give me a hug!" She said loudly, although it was hard to notice, as she still follows Naruto.

"NEVER~!" Naruto cried out comically as he was still being chased around.

While the rest of the girls were whispering about the only male entering their home or laughing at the scene of the older girl chasing the teen. Soon after some of the girls cut off Naruto's only escape paths was captured, turning blue as the girl tightly hold him and shaking him slowly like trying to calm a baby down.

"Let… go… or… Anri… I'm coming~" Naruto smiled as his life was finally ending- "Ow~!" he cried when the girl let him fall to the floor. "What the-"

"You said to let go..." The girl asked leaning down and patting his head. "There… there…"

"How… wha…" Naruto said dumbfounded. "You… never mind." He deflated. There was an awkward silence between the two of them before he decided to talk again. "So uh… you're Emma's sister?"

"Yes, her older sister. Sophia Flores." She said smiling softly as Sophia help Naruto up, "Are you joining us?"

"Huh? Joining?" Naruto blinked.

"Are you joining our Familia?" The purple haired woman asked dreamily as she was still asleep.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Artemis's voice shouted from afar.

"GAH~!" Both Emma and Sophia jump onto Naruto's arms, Scooby-doo style as the teen somehow grabbed both with each arm along a deadpan stare at them.

"How the hell did she hear _that_?" Naruto muttered… before dropping both girls to the floor. "Look, I am not staying." He announces to the familia as he pointed to his injured arm, "Until this is healed up."

"Good…" The blue-haired Goddess declared before leaving… as did Naruto…

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" The familia members sweatdropped at Artemis voice at most likely Naruto.

"THERE'S ONLY ONE STAIRCASE TO LEAVE!"

XXXXX

A FEW DAYS LATER

XXXXX

The lookout tower that the Hunting Goddess told Naruto to live, it was a large wooden tower that was painted and camouflage into the forest it was in. The placing of it was a rather well thought out idea, Naruto, when he had the chance saw the whole area. There were four major factors in this area, the first is that the forest around him was miles long and dense as there was a small passageway that was the only way to get into it. Meaning that entering the forest was foolish if you didn't have an expert tracker or someone who knows this area well like he and the Artemis familia do.

The second is that while the forest is huge, the lake after you get out from the dense woodlands, is so wide that Naruto estimated that it around 110 km from a rough estimate with each end having the ruins that familia is at. Add to the fact, that when you arrive, you are directly in the middle of the lake, meaning it's a ten to fifteen-minute run to get to either ruin. So if there were any intruders that the lookout tower missed they would be easily spotted by the familia watching from afar for unknown intruders.

The third is that there's from the other side of the lake to the opposite was rocky mountain which gives them a good place to defend and limits the options of enemies escaping and coming.

Lastly was the lookout tower Naruto was in, while it was well hidden the real purpose was to alert the others by either smoke signal or other means of getting attention if possible discreetly so the intruders can be a sneak attack to learn their lesson.

The young man was watching in the window from his lookout tower provided as he lazily whittled a small block of wood, carving it oh so slowly. He was bored out of his mind.

"Hey, I got you some pies that Sis made." Naruto turned to see Karen, Emma and Oriana walking to him from the nearby stairs. "How are you feeling?" she asked the same usual question whenever she saw him each day.

"Bored…" Naruto sighed. "But it looks like my last day is here..." He said waving his once bandaged arm to them, noticing their sad looks. "What's wrong?"

"You're leaving…" Karen pouted.

"We'll never see you again…" Oriana added.

"Forever…" Emma finished.

"Yeah, I am. I wasn't going to stay forever," He said softly, "I mean I promise Artemis that I would leave when I got better."

The girls nodded as they all knew Naruto's personality, and it was odd. He acted in many ways what Artemis hated in men, lazy, easily anger, lustful (although it was just playful flirting), envious, and the fact he can out-eat her in terms of food made her also hate him for that. But he had just an odd contradiction, as he always did the opposite for them. When they needed help he would be the first to come instead of hiding.

When there was an argument between familia members, he would be the calm one to quell the anger on each side before he got them to talk civilly.

He was the one who even agrees with Artemis to be wary of men, the only few times they actually didn't get on each other's nerves.

When girls started to get jealous of a rare item or cute clothing, he would find one or make the same design to stop it.

It was almost like he was acting bad to hide his true kindness.

"Not even a visit?" Karen hoped.

"Sorry, I can't." Naruto shook his head. "I want to… but you're Goddess won't let it. Unless you want me to be full of arrow holes"

"No…" The girls said defeated from the most likely scenario that would happen.

Naruto chuckled as he looked down, he was going to miss being with so many nice people… but he didn't want their goddess to be angry with them for his selfish request. After all, unlike him, they still had their own goddess to protect.

"Well then, I'll be going." Naruto waved, as he turned around to leave.

"Wait… please, we can try to talk to Lady Artemis… let us try at least." Emma begged, as she didn't want to lose her new friend. But she watched as Naruto already sitting on the ledge of the lookout window, before falling down. "Naru-...to." She deadpan to see him a yard down smiling at her wearing his now completed armor outfit.

He was wearing a long-sleeved black t-shirt with gunmetal grey torso armor that was segmented over it, and over that was a gunmetal grey shoulder cape and over that was a red shoulder cape. To finish he wore black pants with gunmetal grey greaves and red tailcoat that covered the back of his legs.

"Goodbye…" He said softly before running off to where he last was at before, "I'm going to find that red eye bastard!"

"I'm going to miss him…" Emma said longingly, as she still felt indebted to Naruto for saving her.

"You wanna go with him?"

"And leave you all with my sister?" She joked as the girls began to giggle at the small jab at Sophia before Karen glared and gripped her sword. "Problem… we got a stranger coming."

"That's…" Emma whispered as dread filled her being. She turns to her friends with a scared look, "We gotta let everyone know we got someone dangerous coming!" The pink-clad member said before starting a small fire and burn some dried leaves that a nearby metal urn before also putting in a mixture of red powder and water, before nodding as it made a crimson color smoke.

It was for an intruder, red being the most dangerous level.

XXXXX

Naruto sighed as he walked towards the dungeon where he met Emma, "I'm really going to miss them." He barely remembered the last time he had to stay in one spot since leaving on this blood soak path. The teen shook his head in refusal, "I can't let them be burdened by my task." He admitted putting his hands into his pockets… but something was off. His right hand pull out of it to show it grabbed a ribbon? "Wait that color is…" He noticed that it was pink, "Crap she must use this on my hand when we first met, no wonder I didn't bleed out. I gotta go back."

Turning back, he quickly strides down to meet the girls, hopefully, Artemis would allow him to give Emma back her ribbon. "I really hate this conflicting nature of mine." Naruto mused as he has to act bad to use his darkness well enough, but his noble heart also combats this on how he tries to rectify it.

A heart is full of justice with a power that craves for injustice to unleash its power.

_RUMBLE~!_

"Whoa!" Naruto shouted as he fell to his knees when a sudden quake nearly made him fall down. "What was that?" He wondered, looking around. He hoped that it wasn't for the worst.

XXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXX

"Damn… didn't think I had to use _that_." a male voice said as it was soft and trying to catch his breath. Artemis, Sophia, and Emma can barely stand as the last attack from this monster nearly did them in, but behind them was the unconscious bodies of their comrades. There before them was a single man wearing a black robe, and white mask with odd red symbol on his face, "Hmph, no matter, where is Naruto…?" He demanded softly as he placed a hand on his mask and pulled away to show it was the same man that attacked Emma many days ago.

"W-What's he to you?" Emma demanded back.

…

"Why… he's the one who will kill all the Gods who caged humanity under their grip." The man smiled widely, to the point it was also horrifying to look at. "Like we did to Angra Mainyu and so many others."

"You what…?" Artemis gasped out in shock.

"Oh? What's this? You didn't know?" The man asked. "Hahahahahahaha…! NOW THIS IS RICH! To think you were completely clueless as to what's really going on! Oh this is going to be FUN~!" He said lifting his arm covered his robe sleeve, as small shiny objects shot towards the Goddess!

"My lady!" Emma said about to dash until her sister push away and took the attack instead! "Onee-san!" The pink clad woman watched as her sister complexion turn paler and paler as little orbs were on her skin or clothes as they were slowly filling with...blood!

"R-Run…" Sophia said falling to her knees from the blood flowing away from her body. "This man...no matter what we do. He won't fall…" She whispered as Emma rushed to her and pulled into her arms.

"Onee-san!" Emma cried out.

"What are you…?" Artemis said as she saw one of the orbs return to the man who pulls out the needle where it sucks out the liquid, to place it to his lips. "Ugh…" She gave a disgusted look as the man gently partook of her captain of her familia blood like it was fine wine.

"What am I, you ask?" the unmasked man chuckled. "I am simply Peta…" before once more taking a small sip of the blood, "Mmh… Type A… not my favorite but a good blend."

"Emma, I want you to go to the magic building and cast a retreat spell and get everyone the hell out of here. I'll buy you some time…" The goddess started drawing her bow once more, prepare to die right here and now to end this man… or meet hers...

"But-"

"There's no time! Go!"

"I won't let- gurk…" Peta looked down as saw three black like fang stabbing his chest, turning his head to see… "Naruto, you're alive…" He smiled before the teen pulls away from his weapon and shoves the man to the side.

"Are you guys alright?!" Naruto yelled rushing towards them but stop when Artemis still had her weapon at Naruto. "Hey, I just helped!"

"No… this is for him." She started letting go of the arrow as it whizzed past Naruto to-

SHING~!

"You know that kinda hurt..." The blonde shakily turned his head to see Peta pulling an arrow out of his eye...with the object in the arrowhead. Before another one from in his empty socket, and pulled the new one out too. "Geez, this is a sight for sore eyes."

"How the hell…?" Naruto said jumping back as Artemis looked at him.

"That's the problem, most of the girls here had killed more than thirty times. However… he just keeps getting back up." She declared as Peta squeezed out his regenerative eyeball as the new appear. "And just takes his time draining the girl's blood."

"To be honest, going all out wasn't my way, to begin with like Lord Phantom." Peta chuckled moving an arm to wave it to show his uncaring attitude. "Much like when we set fire to that orphanage of yours."

Naruto eyes flared up as he minds remember that event, "You're with that bastard Thomas?" He questioned as the girls looked at him oddly.

"Thomas…? Ah right, that was the name Phantom used when he was trying to adopt you. Yes, I am an ally of Lord Phantom." The pale man said before pointing at Emma then Naruto. "And you two have the honor of joining us."

"Like hell!" The pinked clad girl said as she glared at the blood drinker.

Peta pulled back the orbs that were still on Sophia as he suddenly summoned more all filled with precious liquid that all human body needed. "Come and I'll let them survive… assuming they haven't died from losing this much blood already."

"You bastard…" Naruto growled, clenching his weapon tightly. "What guarantee do we have that they'll survive? In fact, don't even answer that, cause I'll answer it for you: None! Cause you'll kill them either way!"

"Good point...might as well drag you myself!" Peta said as more blood orbs towards Naruto.

"Ahh…" The blonde breathes out as he moves out the way barely getting hit by them. Peta raised an eyebrow before move flew at Naruto but his eyesight shows him that blonde using minimum movement and timing.

"Hyūga Noh Dancing…" Peta stated as he retreated the orbs that missed Naruto. "Lord Hyūga and Lady Hyūga were had for Phantom and the others to kill due to their odd rhythmic footwork." He mused softly, "Why do you know it?"

"Because they taught me," Naruto retorted. "Old man Hyūga wanted a boy to do the dance every winter and I got saddled with it." He joked as the real reason was for something else.

"Well, that explains it." Peta mused. "Partly."

"What?"

"I don't think you're completely telling me the truth." Peta clarified.

"On what?" Naruto said before he vanished from the man's sight. Before reappearing behind him again! "Die!"

"!?" Peta looked shocked as he was turned around, but the moment he did-

*THWACK~!*

Naruto rolled to the floor when he was flung back, he turned his head to where Peta was and looked in slight fear when the man held a dangerous-looking scythe.

"If there's one thing I hate, it's being attacked from behind. Really pathetic, if you ask me." Peta said, cracking his neck from side-to-side. "But it was sneaky using Namikaze clan running at me." Peta started with a nod on Naruto's tactics nonetheless.

"!" Naruto gasped as he picked himself up.

"Ahh, you wished to know how I know that? I fought a man who used it as well. Using… what was it called again? Oh yes, the Lightning Running." The man stated as both hands were on his weapon watching Naruto almost fading in and out as he restarted his movements. "Both of those techniques."

The young just move forward leaving images of himself as Peta charged on as well, as scythe crashed into Naruto's blade breakers barely able to absorb the heavy blow from. The pale robed man swung the bottom part of his weapon to hit Naruto's side only for the young man to bend back using one leg to keep himself balance until the attack miss, as he kicked off the ground to graze the men's eye as he growled in pain from losing it. The pale man twirled his blade to the back to stop Naruto from appearing from behind. The blonde vanished to Peta's sides repeatedly as he took a deep breath, "I see…" Peta announced when watching Naruto speed increasing, "You have an odd breathing pattern that can keep you doing that odd dance."

"..." Naruto didn't reply as he jumped and began to lift his leg for a kick.

"...He can't hear me?" Peta said as he saw Naruto's eyes… they were dead almost unaware of his enemy. The man twirled his arms to increase the force of his swing as his scythe, however, Naruto's body shifted as the back of his foot caught onto the scythe then pull himself forward! "He's-" Peta frowns as he saw Naruto right arm slashing his chest, before using the left to cut his neck. "Gah…" Pushing his own weapon and with it Naruto, Peta neck started to heal first. "Damn, okay, I'll give you that one."

…

"He's… not even listening…" Artemis said as her eyes watched as Naruto speed just increase, before noticing something the night was slowly coming. He had to end this or less his- "No way…" The blue-haired goddess, watched as lightning started to gather around the boy's feet, fire came out from his mouth with each exhale breath, water whenever his arms flew wildly with each step.

"Beautiful…" Emma whispered as the young man was bathed in elements that only the most dedicated magic users could ever do all at once. "His magic is so vast."

The goddess near her didn't think so, as she shook her head. "No, that's his will. His body is going beyond any limit...but at the same time... it just keeps getting stronger." Artemis wonders aloud watching Naruto skillfully dodge and cut Peta once more, the man was nearly covered in his own blood, as the young man just keep moving about. Like he was controlling the man's own motions.

"You mean he's going to-"

"No, I doubt he will die. But how can he do this?" She wondered as darkness continue to drape the area.

'_No wonder Phantom wants him, just like his parents. This kid is almost like a monster!_' The robed man smiled eerily as his arms were spread forward! "**Blood Web!"** His fingernails suddenly shot out, as thin trails of blood became small strands of red strings, but when they touch some of the ground or grass nearby, it burns it away. "I know Lord Phantom would be displeased for letting Naruto-kun come as damaged goods. But what's a few months of healing and waiting to give him the blessing?" He pondered to himself as Naruto dodged the attack, as the web started to weave around him, barely to escape which attempt after him.

"Naruto won't last if this keeps up!" Emma shouted as she saw the real purpose of the attack, to force Naruto to limit his space of movement for the webs to capture him. Grabbing her weapon she was about to go.

"Don't...let him," Artemis stated an odd look in her eyes; Emma stared at her Goddess to see something that was only for women in the familia...trust. She trusted this man who she just met fighting for his life.

_``I'm at the end of my rope, even if I can keep going the moment I have to stop for a moment, all these combining techniques will cause me to blackout!' _Naruto thought to himself knowing the time was now as the shine of the crescent moon was above him! The time was to unleash the power that Anri gave him! Jumping into the air, this will be the only chance to catch his breath. As he flew above, the teen clenches his teeth as the air was forcibly sucked into his lungs. "_Uzumaki Rapid Respire, Nine Folds!" _He screamed in his mind as his lungs gather an ungodly amount of oxygen as he closed his mouth, as he reached for the moon. "Now…" He breathed out as his body started to glow, but not from the light of the moon. It was almost the darkness was glowing around his very being, something so dark that it _shined_ even when it was nighttime!

"What in-" Peta gasped.

"What's… going on?" Emma slightly shook. "It's as if he's-"

"Dance...of the Goddess of _**D**__u__**a**__l__**i**__t__**y**_!" Naruto shouted rushing forward towards the blood drinker as he let go of his blade breakers, lifting his right arm as the Dark Shine started to create a large rectangular-like blade!

"More," Peta whispered as the number of blood webs doubled, then tripled, and then quadrupled! As they all flooded at the teen, "Time for you to come with us Naruto!" He roared as his eyes stare in awe as the teen clothes were caught on fire when they came into contact with Peta's Blood Webs! "You're willing to sacrifice everything for strangers?!" Peta asked in fear moving back as he flexed his fingers in hopes to circle behind Naruto and grab him there!

"No!" The teen replied, slashing the webs in front of him while running even fasted to the point that he was practically gliding across to reach Peta.

The man started to look more and more scared as the young man cut the burning blood weapons like they were simple strands of thread. "Try this!" He yelled as dozens of his red-colored strings were coming at Naruto from both his side!

"He won't reach him at this rate!" Emma screams as it was the end of this battle.

"_Artie… can you hear me?"_

The beautiful woman looked around to find the voice of her friend, Angra Mainyu, "Angra…?" She barely whispered. "Is… that you?"

"_No, I'm gone… but I need to tell you… save him. Just this once, don't let him… my Naruto die so young."_ The voice said softly filled with silent desperation.

"What…?" Artemis gasped.

_"Please… for me."_

"Dammit…" The goddess took aim and shed a tear, "You promised me you wouldn't die… idiot…" She whispered before letting go. "And this one is for me you bastard…" The blue-haired woman declared shooting another couple more after the first one in rapid succession.

"_I won't be able to cut them all down, but he left himself defenseless!"_ Naruto thought in his mind dashing forward to escape the flood of red strings, as Peta smiled pushing his arm forward as a few strings were-

_SHING~!_

"...!" As his arm was pushed to the side along with his strings when an arrow was shot into the wrist, a smile came into his mind when Naruto's body _exploded_ with the dark light around him. _'Phantom… sorry…_'

"I won't let you bastards take my friends a second time!" Naruto cried out, reaching him moving his right arm that held the weapon far back, as he swung with all his might at the man's side left side! "I will protect them _this_ time around!" He vowed now his left hand touching the handle of the mystical weapon and push hard, bisecting the man into two! Watching the upper part fly into the lake with a loud splash!

Emma fell to her knees at the sight that was almost legendary to witness, "He did…he did it..." She turned to see the pale girls slowly regain color and soon open their eyes. But quickly turn to see her sister struggling to pick herself up, but it didn't matter to Emma as she tackled her older sister in a hug.

"Ow… Emma… what…" Sophia groan when her younger sister made her crash on the floor back first.

"You're okay… you're okay…" Emma sobbed, choking up in her tears.

"What about him?" Artemis said to the still-standing Naruto who hasn't moved at all… before suddenly falling to his side. "Oh no…" She dashed forward to check on the boy...and gasped in horror. "H-He's not breathing!" She looked back at the girls who rushed to her. "Breathe!" She cried outputting Naruto on his back, as she pushed on his chest. "Someone help me!" The goddess ordered, watching Emma pressing her lips to Naruto's own and blew breaths of life into him! "Breathe… just breathe…" She repeated hoping he would hear her. "Please… breathe…"

XXXXX

?

XXXXX

"_Hey, breathe!" Anri said patting Naruto's back softly, "You shouldn't have done that… weird dance like that!" She scolded watching Naruto, a young child before her, showing her a beautiful yet odd dance with her sword breakers. "You okay?" The goddess said as the young boy finally could breathe normally again._

"_Y-Yeah, sorry, I wanted to show you my okaa-san and otou-san's skills that Lord Hiashi show me." He said looking at his left ankle that was red when he sprain. _

_"Well, it was stupid of you to do that," Anri huffed. "You almost died!"_

"_Sniff…" _

_The Chaotic being bit her tongue when she saw tears in her favorite human's eyes, before gently rubbing his head, "It's beautiful, but promise me something. Don't do that again when your life is at stake… wait, only do that for the people you care about. Never anything below that should be allowed for it to appear… so just… breathe!"_

"_Anri? I did!" Naruto responds quickly before she said it again…_

"_BREATHE!"_

XXXXX

IN ARTEMIS' HOME

XXXXX

"I AM!" Naruto shouted comically sat up with a scared look. "Stop yell…ing?" The Avenger slows his words when he saw Artemis in front of his bed holding a tray of food. "..." He looked at the woman before the events from what happens due to his passing out. "I-Is everyone okay-?" He stopped when the woman/goddess set the tray on his lap when she nodded.

"Yes, stop and eat. You've been out for almost all last night," She gently deemed as Naruto did, looking at a bowl of oatmeal with small amounts of raspberries. "Angra Mainyu died...didn't she?"

Naruto stops his spoon from entering his mouth, "Yeah…"

"Who-"

"A man who called himself Thomas, but going with what that Peta guy said, it seems Phantom is his real name."

"I see…"

"That bastard… killed a lot of my friends." Naruto clenched his spoon tight. "And he's going to pay…"

Artemis didn't say anything, as the information of her dear friend passing was head for her to take. "As a favor to her, and what you have done… I shall allow you to stay with my familia."

The teen looked at the goddess who blushed as she looked away, "I… admit you have saved their lives and offer you a place to live might be the best way for both you and your new friends that you have quickly befriend."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I owe you that much. And… I'm sorry for how horribly I've treated you…" She bowed in apology before her eyes gave a stern look. "But this does not mean you are joining us, you are only living with us. But I shall help you get registered in the guild in Orario first thing when you are feeling better." She said standing up, smiling at him softly. "I don't feel like abandoning _Anri's_ only human friend from being a hero."

Naruto blushed as he remembers that old oath, "How-?"

"You tend to talk in your sleep." She said looking back before resuming, just, as she was about to leave… Artemis stopped in her tracks.

"Thank you… for saving my precious Familia…"

Naruto watched her leave him and feels a gentle warmth in his chest from the simple words. "I really want to be that hero, but Phantom needs to die first." He promised but… he can at least be a little selfish right?

XXXXXXXXXXX

OUTSIDE OF ORARIO

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Peta…" The man who ended the life of Anri, and burned down Naruto's home, softly cried as he smiled. "Your death shall not be in vain, old friend." He stares towards the hundreds of people he had _recruited_ into his home. Years of not having Naruto made him search for the missing boy to only fill the void by collecting subpar people. "You have given me my hope again, oh little Naruto…" He chuckled as his head gently sat on his fist when he allowed it to hold it up. "I shall let you stay with those girls until we meet once more."

XXXXXXXXXX

?

XXXXXXXXXX

A young woman wearing a single purple halter-top, which was connected to a rose ornament, that also attached to a golden necklace on her neck, that was see-through… on her stomach and not her chest. She wore a purple arm and leg warmers and had ribbons covering her shoulders and arms. On her shoulders were dark shiny transparent robe/sleeves adorning her body. "Fufufu, I finally found you, my dear Onii-sama…" She smiled softly using a small orb that held the sight of Naruto cutting Peta's body. "Ahh~ you only look more handsome since we last met… ufufu…" She, however, glared when she saw women all coming towards him when he fell down, and nearly crushed the orb when Emma _kiss_ her beloved Onii-sama! "That bitch…he's mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!"

"My lady?" A bewitching blue-haired maiden walks toward the young woman. "Are the plans ready?"

The woman lost her glare before moving to the woman, touching her cheek to watch the woman's eyes glazed over, "Yes, Konan, remind me to thank my friend Freya for helping me see how to get my Onii-sama back to me…" She whispered as a blush came to her cheeks, thinking on how he takes her...and so many others she had ready to please her sweet...sweet...lovely…

"O~NII~SAMA~! "

CHAPTER END

**_Azure King: Hello all now canon starts in next chapter, AND Naruto is living with Artemis. To repeat he is living with them not joining, maybe he will join another but one thing is for sure...he's a lucky bastard ahaha. And before you ask yes Artemis familia's home is based on the Root Town from Dot Hack I thought it would be cool and something amazing to use if you guys know about the Dot Hack mythology for that Fort Ouph. Well I hope you like the first fic of this month~!_**

**_Azure Queen: And Greetings, to you all, been a while but I was getting annoyed with all of jerks making fun of me for awhile, but I am here to help out King to get more of these chapters and new stories like Naruto x Harry Pot- (Kings places a hand over Queen's mouth)._**

**_Azure King: Ignore that...its nothing, anyway please leave reviews and enjoy~!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AzureKing: Whoo sorry for the late update, this pendemic has been going bad on my mental health. My old man is one of those super careful guys and his words and fears is bringing my mood down. I'll do my best to send out stories as we all need breaks to enjoy from the hard times of the world. So do me a favor and leave reviews as it motivates me to make more as well. This chapter shows the realtionships for Naruto and his friends in the Artemis Familia so I hope you guys like it.**_

_**CHAPTER START~!**_

Artemis glared into a closed box that can fit a human being inside, "…" the beautiful woman closed it gently softly muttering. "I pray they listen to me." This wasn't what she had in mind. Not in a million years would she think that it would come to this.

"Hey, Artemis can I come in now?"

The woman wondered if it was too late to stuff Naruto into the box along with what it was stored in, "Yes… come in." She said as she tucked the box away under a secret compartment. Naruto then walked into the room as soon as she put the box away.

"Are you sure, you don't want me to bury it ten feet and seal it?" Naruto asked walking towards the object and began to take out an inkstone and brush, then applied it to make some restriction seals.

"NO!" Artemis suddenly snapped, causing Naruto to jump. She then composed herself, clearing her throat, "Er-hem, no, that won't be necessary." She answered calmly, "Either way, we have to make sure the rest knows what happened. So no others would feel what Angra did." She explained, trying her best to not show her anger to Naruto.

Naruto could only frown at her answer before shrugging it off. "Okay, whatever you say. Anything else we should do then?"

"No… out." she bluntly pointed to the open doorway as soon as Naruto was finished applying the details to the seal.

"Fine, I'll just run on water!" Naruto spouted/poured back at her, making the moon goddess roll her eyes. As if anyone can really do that, not even Gods...

XXXXXXXXXX

"He's really doing it…" Emma's jaw went slack when watching Naruto running so fast that his arms and legs were a blur, as he barely made a yard before running out of steam, swiftly dropping into the water. The young woman witnessed Naruto swimming towards her and smiled, "Ok you can walk on water!" She laughed as the teen swam towards her.

"Told ya…" Naruto said, pulling himself out of the lake, shaking his head to get rid of the water off his hair. As Emma blushed on how alluring the act was.

"You're really something, aren't you?" Emma mumbled as she tried to look away from the boy, but it was hard not to.

"Not really, my teachers were hard on me," Naruto explained, remembering that even though he was determined to kill Thomas… Phantom, he wasn't even close enough to use a sword right. Some traveling adventurers were able to give the basics and the rest was him getting used to fighting with his usual style. "And I had to keep this body able to go through anything."

The girl turned even redder when some of her thoughts turned naughty when his words could mean something else, "Is that so…?"

"Yeah. What do you think I meant?" Naruto raised a brow. Emma panicked, trying to come up with an answer, but nothing came out of her mouth.

"NOTHING!" She shouted comically before shaking her head. "So it's been nearly a month since that… blood guy attacked." She said, looking back to see the forest where there have been officially a pair of watchers on lookout ever since the attack happened. "It's weird that we've been on edge, nothing like this has ever happened in all the time we all came here."

"Sorry about that." Naruto apologized knowing it was his fault that the odd man was no doubt hunting him for Phantom. Although Emma often assured him that the killer was after her as well.

"N-No, no, it's not your fault," Emma tried to assure the young man.

"It is. I put all of you in danger." Naruto retorted, knowing that the blood sucker was more after Naruto after confirming he was around. "Anyway, what's going on with the vault?" Naruto asked, pointing to where the captain and vice captain of the familia were having a few girls overhauling large boxes of magic shards into a horse drawn wagon.

"It's time for the monthly deposit," Emma smiled widely, "We must have made double since we couldn't go last month due to Artemis locking us down."

Naruto nodded to that logic. It wouldn't be a good idea, even though everyone was physically okay after he brutally cut Peta in half. Speaking of which, he looked at the mountains nearby seeing some of the girls also stationed there as another means of recon. "So you guys are heading to Orario then?"

The rookie of the team nodded, "Yeah. It's the closest and Lady Artemis has an important task back there as well." Emma said standing up, "Well I need to get ready, I'm going with them too."

Naruto nodded until they saw Sophia coming towards them. "Naruto-kun?" She asked in her usually airy like tone, "Do you want to come?"

"Huh? What do you mean, onee-sama, I thought it was the captain who takes you and Lady Artemis to the city?" Emma turned to ask her sister who pointed the nearby Captain of the familia to the Goddess platform where she was speaking to the blue haired deity.

Sophia merely yawned as she continued, "Another new rule, captain has to stay here and I go to the city. Can't afford to waste power by taking the two strongest members away at the same time."

"Wait, seriously?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "When was _this_?"

"Guessing when I killed Peta…" Naruto drew out with a chuckle. "But why ask me?"

"Lady Artemis wanted to ask but said the second those words left her mouth, 'I would rather stab my tongue…'" Sophia said with almost perfect match to her goddess mannerisms.

"Uh-huh. That sounds about right." Naruto nodded in slight deadpan. "Well, whatever. Let her do what she wants. I guess I could tag along with you girls. Just in case."

"Great, so it would be me, Emma, Naruto, Lady Artemis, Karen, Oriana, Love, and Gita." Sophia listed out the members as Emma realized the big group than the usual three or four means that strength in numbers for Peta's little group attacking her or Naruto. "Like you said, Naruto-kun. Just in case."

"Right. Just in case."

XXXXXXXXXX

ON THE ROAD

XXXXXXXXXX

"So you've been to the city before coming here right?" Karen asked as she and Naruto were behind the large cart that held their double amount of Magic stones to sell to the city.

"Yeah, I've been there every now and then." Naruto shrugged.

The girl nodded to Naruto's words, "I see, I really haven't been there in a while, so I wasn't really able to stay longer than a few days for new equipment."

"Well, now that we got plenty of stock in Magic stones, you might just stay longer." Naruto said. "Besides, a change in scenery would do good for the both of us."

"Right, usually the girls who _can_ join the captain and Sophia had to be the person to run errands for the whole family. From clothes to new adventure equipment," Karen deadpanned with a weak smile. "That was the worst job as you don't have time to shop for yourself when it happens."

"Yikes, that bad huh?" Naruto winced a bit. They can't even buy the essentials for themselves? Just what kind of budget were they on?

"No, not that bad…" Karen stated, "I mean that Artemis doesn't want us to stay longer than we should. Cause… you know… men?"

"Right, her hatred for men." Naruto sighed, being reminded that the girl just outright hates the opposite sex for whatever reason she could think of.

"Apparently her hatred stem from when she, her sisters, and an old friend-" As Karen said that Naruto immediately knew it was Anri/Angra Mainyu she meant by, "Were enjoying a nice bath… until God's and the one person she had a small crush on, peeped on her… which led to-"

Raising a hand, Naruto gave a deadpan look, "Say no more… goddamn it, that sounds like my Godfather would have done."

"Your Godfather?"

"Yeah, his name's Jiraiya. Though I call him Pervy Sage. He may be a badass at everything, but he hits on the beautiful woman all the time." Naruto explained, remembering those days. "The guy just wouldn't stop. So much, I had to keep beating the crap out of him, and even _that_ wasn't enough."

"So… what did you do?" Karen asked.

"Well I introduced him to my friend… when I told her about him beforehand, she summoned a hellhound to attack him… or more specifically… his junk!" He said laughing at the sight of a white haired old man running back and forth with a small fire puppy chasing him.

"Hahaha that's… wait, A HELLHOUND!?" Karen screamed but covered her mouth as they were still outside meaning monsters could hear them. "Are you serious?"

"Plain as day." Naruto shrugged. "And that got him to change his ways after the incident. He won't be some damn pervy old man hitting on the ladies anymore."

But that made Karen laugh, it made her look at him oddly, "You do realize summon magic is almost Level 5 for the top tier members of the magic users right? Even our Captain is level Four, nearly earning fifth from just her experience leveling the playing field against others."

…

"Level what?" Naruto asked as Karen nearly tripped over herself at the idea of Naruto not knowing that. "Guys! Can we take a small break?"

Emma and Artemis head poke out from the back of the cart, before the blue haired woman nodded, as the group decided that it was a good stopping point here. Thankfully, they were resting at a nearby lake, so it was a good idea to resupply for the time being.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So you really don't know about levels?" Emma asked as she saw Naruto broke some kind of brown bar into a pot of food he was making.

"Nope! Not a clue!" Naruto answered them. All the girls sweat dropped at this. This was gonna take a while to explain.

"It would make sense, given Anri's situation…" Artemis whispers to herself giving Naruto a nod of understanding. "Emma would be so kind and tell him?"

The pink haired girl nodded, "in every familia there is a system to tell who is the strongest and weakest, new and veterans. Levels, tells everyone in the familia where they are, nothing bad...depending on the familia you are in."

"Some like mine or even...my younger brother…" Artemis gave a sneer of both disgust and pity when saying her siblings name. "Only use it for just that, to keep the children we have understood their strength. Some have more darker ways to use it or some like businesses to show who is the best at their job. Most of the city of Orario are Level 1, but my girls have at least two with the exception of two others as they joined recently."

"So, it pretty much is a requirement for being an Adventurer?" Naruto tilted his head, "So what level am I?"

"That's going to be hard," Artemis truthfully responded, "As you need a Goddess blood to check your status, but I won't be able to thoroughly check it until you are part of familia. The best I can do is just see some basic stats."

"Then don't worry, so leveling up means beating monsters?" Naruto asked as Sophia handed him some… crudely chop veggies… thank god it was okay for this dish.

"No, you have to at least have a skill and also show something that the Gods are impressed. At least a total of three in Orario or if you live close to it, before you can level up." Sophia said, watching Naruto stir in her chop veggies into the pot. She started to drool as the smell coming from it was exotic and wonderful.

"Ehh? That's not fair…" Naruto whined before slapping a sneaky hand from Sophia from touching the pot.

"But it shows that many who are still Level 1, aren't really worthy of moving up. Many believe they deserve a rank rather than doing something about it." Karen said entering the group, they had to switch familia members every half hour to watch the cart from the inside. And now it was for Oriana to take over, and learn from her what they were talking about.

"Nothing is _ever _easy, is it." Naruto sighed.

"Giving up so soon?" Emma smiled as Naruto shrugged and smiled at her. "At least I'm a Level _Three_~"

THUD~

Naruto dropped his knife loudly, as it nearly went all in the makeshift table he was using, IE a stump nearby, "I thought you were a rookie!"

Sophia shook her head, "She technically joined a few months before you helped us, but I have been training her since I joined the familia. She has done amazing stuff before you came and earned her status fairly." She said absentmindedly not knowing Naruto just felt like he was left in the dust.

Naruto's jaw dropped at that. He just couldn't believe it. "I've been lied to! It's all a lie!"

"Shut up and cook…" Artemis rolled her eyes...before looking at him, "Wait, I've been meaning to ask. How did you learn to fight like that, the night with that vampire man?"

Naruto's hands went stiff when hearing her say that, "...It's a long story," He offered as the Goddess didn't seem to like her. He turned to the daze girl, "Keep stirring this until you feel it's getting too thick to do it."

"Hai~" She said, doing what Naruto told her to do, as he went to the campfire that Karen just started, taking a seat.

"Alright, gather round. I'll tell you the story."

"Oh good, a tale of bloated egotism." Artemis said but noticed Naruto's serious look, nothing but a far off look.

"I guess… to me, learning this wasn't about power. At least for my sake, it was for revenge...against Phantom." Naruto remembered the name that Peta said… that name the blood drinker said as if it was someone to admire.

"Phantom…" Emma muttered to herself. "What was this… Phantom like?"

"I don't really know… he likes me. I can never forget how he genuinely seemed kind to me. Like an older brother trying to protect his younger kin." Naruto said, remembering how Phantom tried to appeal to him both when trying to adopt him and convincing him to join him. It was so odd to hate someone who actually wanted to like that person...but his true nature, Phantoms darkness. "He hates anything weak and the Gods… he believes those weak are to parish, at least to my understanding. The fact he wanted me and Ems…" Naruto said as 'Ems' was nicknamed that Emma adores hearing from him. "He sees potential in our growth. But he wasn't all talk, I could tell even now… no one can reach his power."

"That's unsettling…" Love said, Naruto turned to her. She was one of the few members of the Familia he had met a lot during his extended time living with them. Love has red eyes and long pale pink hair along with cat ears and tail of the same color. She wears a red open stomach dress with gold edges, a purple bikini top and bottom, purple gloves, and red leggings with gold edges. She is the most social person of the group, always being a playful girl to those she meets, which is why she and Naruto got along well.

"You have no idea what he's truly capable of." Naruto said, as the girl all looked at each other. Was this Phantom person really that powerful?

"It sounds too good to be true." Artemis crossed her arms in suspicion.

"It didn't matter, I met someone as strong as him… she was one who taught me that power wasn't _just_ the only way to fight." He said, throwing a piece of wood into the fire. "Although I only used this to keep my other means of fighting as a last resort."

"How come?" Sophia inquired about the boy.

"Can't be sure, Phantom is watching me from somewhere." Naruto said with a glare.

"Wait, you mean now?" Emma asked, as she looked around wildly.

He shakes his head, "A precaution if anything, I need every advantage possible. How's the curry coming Sophia?" Naruto asked Sophia now using both hands to stir the pot.

"Oh, it's just about done." Sophia said as she stirred more of the pot. After about half a minute, she grabbed several plates and served the curry along with rice that was also piping hot. "Here you go, everyone. Eat up." She smiled, handing each of them a plate.

"Okay, I'll bite… the hell is curry?" Love said her nose wrinkling at the smell.

Sophia looked rather appalled. "You don't know what curry is?"

"You do, spacecase?" Karen deadpan, surprised to hear that from the absent minded woman.

"Yeah, it's like a sauce…" She said holding a ladle before sipping it… then turning red as she sweated bullets. "That's… like fire…"

"Pfft… " Naruto walked away to go take over for Oriana, "Enjoy the food guys." He said as he passed Oriana who gave a quick thanks. He sat himself on the floor next to the wagon, "Been awhile since I made this for the teacher…"

"The one who trained you?" Sophia said her head popping from the inside of the wagon curtains.

"Yeah…" Naruto nodded, as he looked up at the sky, going down memory lane. He nearly screamed, "What the hell?! Sophia you scared me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Sophia apologized earnestly, as it really was an accident. "I just happened to overhear."

…

"...You're really not what I imagined for a vice-captain," Naruto said slightly nodded out by this woman, watching her giving him a sweet smile while sitting next to him.

She placed a finger on her lip, tilted her head acutely. " You really think so?" She wondered.

"I thought you guys would be intimidating… you're intimidating as a cute cat." Naruto said as he gave a deadpan look when she yawned cutely and stretched.

"Well, looks can be deceiving." Sophia said. "We might just surprise you."

"Hard to believe someone laidback as you become vice." Naruto shook his head to look back to see Sophia smiling sadly.

"I wasn't like this, I was really stressed out nearly every day of my life." She said leaning on the wagon to sigh softly.

"You don't seem the type to stress."

"Oh, I do. You just don't see it." Sophia shrugged her shoulders, "When me and Emma's parents passed away, I worked tirelessly to afford food for us. I remembered if anyone tried to touch me or look at Emma the wrong way, I hurt them."

"I see. You must really care about Emma." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"She is my only sister, but when we need more money I try to become an adventurer. In Orario, so many familia wanted me for my looks or my skills. But… Lady Artemis came to me, she saw my pain and offered me a home…"

Naruto looked sad before nodding to the reason, "And you've been with her ever since."

"Mhmm. I owe my life to her. Emma is the same." Sophia said with a warm look on her face. "But it told me something...the morning always comes." Naruto looked back as the girl cupped his cheeks, her soft purple eyes stared into his ocean blue ones. "You also went through pain, but it's okay… want to sleep with me?"

…

Foosh!

Suddenly Naruto's body was suddenly covered in his black tattoos before they turned red along with his face, "W-What?"

"What? Emma sometimes sleeps with me if it's thunderstorms." Sophia said as Naruto felt his heart slow down from misunderstanding her meaning. Soon the seals also fade in a matter of moments. "Or maybe…" she let go of his head, before gently sitting him on his side to lay his head on her lap. "This?"

"Um…" Naruto muttered. Who would've thought he'd be given the lap pillow treatment?

"Yoshi… yoshi…" she whispered rubbing his head, her face resembling a kind mother pampering her child. The young man felt sleepy… his eyes were becoming heavy… and his vision became blurry… this felt… nice…

He never had a good night's sleep in_ years..._

"Zzzzzz… Zzzzzzz…"

"Ehehe…" Sophia giggled at the sight of Naruto's dopey face. "He's so cute." she lifted her face to see Artemis' staring at her with a disappointed look on the goddess face., "I'm not waking him."

"That's not the point." Artemis huffed at her. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"...Spoiling him?" She asked if it wasn't the right action to be doing.

"For what reason?"

"He's worse than me and Emma… he has no parents, lost his home and friends...all alone." Sophia sadly said, rubbing the young man's back, "Naruto fell asleep so fast."

Artemis still shook her head, "I understand but you can't… just be so casual with him."

"And why not?" Sophia pouted cutely at the goddess.

Sophia was indeed her most powerful member of her familia… but the reason she isn't the current captain isn't her skills or experience. But she was dense as a brick.. but at the same time Sophia is the kindest person she ever met. "He isn't our familia member, he will eventually leave."

"It doesn't mean we can't spend more time with him." Sophia pointed out to her.

"Fine, but… clothes on." Artmeis said knowing that if she simply requests it, it would be better and less headaches in the long run.

"Tha~nks!" Sophia smiled brightly as if this decision was one Artemis wasn't going to regret.

XXXXX

As soon as the morning came Naruto was sitting away from Artemis from inside the wagon, somewhat a bit unnerved at her glare at him. "Uhh… did I say something?" He asked as the blue haired woman/goddess shook her head. "Uh… okay?" All he remembered was falling asleep… and it was one of the best ones yet.

"Sigh, you should be slapped for such ignorance." She stated although Naruto nodded to her odd reaction.

It wasn't the first time someone told him his stupidity should be fixed, there was Lord Hyuuga and Anri for starters. "Well, I'm going to do my breathing exercises…" Naruto said as Artemis watched with odd interest as she saw him, exhaling all of the air from his lungs. Four seconds of holding before exhaling once more to continue the process.

Artemis eyes slightly narrowed as she felt… power coming from him, it was slowly rising upwards and steadily kept growing. _'A simple breathing pattern can simply boost his powers?'_ Her mind was astonished until Naruto's eyes opened and saw some pain in them.

"I'd push it…" He chuckled patting his chest as he felt the pain soon vanish, "Can't do it when it's not fighting." The young man sighed gently as the Goddess mimicked his recent action.

"Alright. I'll ask, what do you mean?" The Goddess of Hunting requested as the boy seemed to… intrigued her oddly enough.

Naruto bashfully smiled as the sight was kinda enduring to see for the woman, even though she wouldn't openly admit to it. "I… have an odd affinity for powers and skill- magics for Dark Based alignment. The Breathing Technique I'd learn from my teacher was on the opposite spectrum,a Light technique." The young man said as Artemis nodded to that statement.

She had heard people having been born from families who have genetic skills or traits that can be passed down. Once, when Anri was still alive, she knew a family who were borderline godly with their fighting abilities and used their own skills against them. Even the youngest member nearly could have snapped her neck, and that was when she wasn't leading a familia. The years now have _slightly_ degraded her skill from back then, but that was when she was more...aggressive to all mortals due to being with Anri for so long. "You know Anri had an odd trait like that. She could copy people that were the worst scum and use their skills back at them with better results."

That made Naruto look at her for that information, it wasn't something that he didn't see. One time when taking Anri to the village nearby the Hyuuga clan compound. Along with forcing the woman to wear clothes due to her nudity. But they saw someone trying to cheat HInata out of her money, only for Anri to use the man's wordplay against him and take _his_ money or she would tell her father, the one who is a big part of the village, that he stole his daughter the _heiress_ money.

"I think I saw her doing that one time. I don't remember when." Naruto shrugged.

The woman nodded, smiling gently something Naruto didn't know she was capable of, "She was stubborn…"

Naruto nodded with a goofy smile on his face, "Foul-mouth…"

"Nudist," Artemis went next rolling her eyes on Anri's excuse on using her 'seals' to cover her parts, it wasn't like they didn't do the job but come on!

"Improper," Naruto grinned widely, knowing her way of speaking and eating wasn't like any kind of divinity that people in the village once believed in wholly.

"But…" They said together, "She was my best friend…"

!

Naruto and Artemis looked at each other in surprise.

"Hey Naruto, want to switch with me?" Sophia asked her head popping from the curtains where he saw Karen holding the reins of the horse.

"Huh?" The young man looked towards the woman in question. "Uh yeah, sure. Hold up." He said, before getting onto the cart. "Here. I'll take over." He offered to Karen.

"No, I got a good speed with these girls." She said moving her neck to Emma where she was in front, "Make sure she doesn't lead us to a cliff." The swordswoman said with a soft giggle as Naruto only looked confused.

The girl, not to mention the whole Artemis Familia, knew that Emma would get lost even if she was going in a straight line… in the middle of the day… even if there were walls that pointed to the destination. Although it takes about… what was it again? Right about ten times before she stopped getting lost in the area, man, the times they had to go find her where the tough… "Go ask her yourself."

"Uh… okay?" Naruto could only furrow his brows in confusion.

The young man got off the wagon to walk fast to meet with Emma who smiled at Naruto, "Had a good talk with Lady Artemis?" she asked as Naruto matched her pace with her. While she was the closest to Naruto, she also was close to her Lady as she was a part of the Familia before she was even a full member.

"For the most part." Naruto shrugged. "At least she wasn't hostile this time around."

That… was oddly weird to hear, the best result from a man talking to Artemis was said man running from the hills holding his junk so she wouldn't shoot them off with those bending arrow shots she mastered. "S-Seriously?" Emma stuttered, it was amazing that her Lady could deal with Naruto so far at this point.

"Yeah," Naruto raised a brow. "You make it sound like the best case scenario was impossible." Although watching Emma's scratching her cheek then proceeded to look away made him lose some faith, but quickly looked at her feet. They were shifting slightly to the right, "Hey you're going to move the right side if you're not careful." He said pointing out a fork in the road, "We gotta stay left to get to a stream nearby to make the horses take a break."

"H-Huh? Oh! I'm sorry!" She apologized quickly as she moved the reins to have the horses move left.

"...Now you're starting to- oof… to bump into me." Naruto said as Emma blushed again, "I think I see what Karen meant by leading us off a cliff."

"Uuuuuuu, don't be such a meanie." Emma whined childishly.

"I'm just saying, it's kinda unique to be a directional challenge even with a clear objective." Naruto teased smiling even when Emma threw fist at his sides, a small scuffle like a child would do to their sibling when getting embarrassed.

"Mou~ Naruto no baka! Baka~!" Emma cried out in complaint.

"That's cute…" Sophia said as Artemis looked at the spot Naruto was sitting before… slightly wondering what was the feeling she was experiencing.

"S-Sorry…" Naruto chuckled as Emma's attacks stopped. She was puffing her cheeks as tears were at the corner of her eyes.

"Baka…" She huffed, clearly not accepting his apology.

"C'mon, I really didn't mean it like that." Naruto tried to placate the girl.

The girl sighed before smirking, "At least I'm still a higher level than you." She singsong out, making Naruto roll his eyes. "And would be the next captain of this Familia!"

"Alright, hotshot, you don't have to brag all about it." Naruto waved off nonchalantly. But then that second part made him stop and look at her a second time. "I'm sorry, what? Next captain?"

"Wow," Her eyes became wide from genuine surprise, "I never met someone who really didn't know the stuff for adventures or Familia's." Nonetheless she looked at the cabin, "You met the captain at least once right?" Naruto nodded his head to seeing Rethusa, the Captain of the familia, a few times. "She is the second in command, which means that if Artemis is busy or sick, we have to deter her guidance. Captains are only chosen by the God or Goddess of the Familia. Some chose them for their skills and experience, some chose them like Artemis' brother Apollo for...stupid reasons."

"Oh…" Naruto looked completely dumbfounded at that statement. "So why do you want to be captain?"

"...Me and my sister were the core members of the familia when Artemis started it up." Emma started walking next to Naruto eyes closed and miraculously not heading to another direction as she continued, "It was just Sophia, Rethusa, and a few others." She said fondly remembering the days it was just a few people before more and more came into their familia. "Sophia never really cared for the vice-captain position, only taking it when it was easier to have it than to reject it. So for always taking care of me, I want to show her that I can stand on my own two feet."

"I see." Naruto nodded, after listening to the story. "You must have been through a lot to get where you are now. I can understand the sentiment."

She nodded to his words, "That's my goal…"

XXXXX

LATER

XXXXX

"How much longer til Orario?" Naruto asked as Artemis came out from the wagon, "Usually I can get there in a day at full speed. So was wondering if we were hitting snags."

"It won't be long. Just a few dozen more miles." Artemis answered the young man.

Naruto gave a thumbs up, looking around and saw Oriana, "Hey Ori! Wanna spar? All these no monster routes are making me feel bored." He saw the girl suddenly rush towards him, with a bright smile.

The woman already had her spear in hand, clearly ready to learn from the man who was able to beat someone the whole family couldn't.

"Well _someone's _eager." Naruto chuckled. "Alright, but don't come cryin' to me if you lose."

Naruto spread his arms out as black flames spiral around his limbs to show two odd blades, the ones he used against Peta. Oriana dashed in leading her spearhead to Naruto's chest, only for him to kick it upwards before twist his arm to lock his blade underneath the staff while the other stop at her neck, "Dead…" he said before she turn her back to low sweep his feet, tripping him letting go her weapon in hopes-

All that dash away as Naruto let go of his own weapons to wrap his arms on hers while his legs twisted on her neck, "Holy shit, I never thought I could do this in actual fight! Dead," Naruto chuckled with a cocky smile.

"I'm… not done yet…" Ori grunted, as he tried to pry his legs off of her, but the strength of the boy was on a whole different level.

"Give… you'll break your arm before you get me off." Naruto said in a more serious manner, when the girl tried to lift his body, a quick tightening on her arm caused her to fall to her knees in pain. "Crippled…" He said untangling himself from her arm and next to fall gently to the ground before using a hand to roll on his rear end.

"Two deaths and serious injury…" Sophia muttered, smiling at Oriana who moaned at her loss. "Last time it was five deaths and three serious injuries."

Naruto has been helping the girls, the one who are close or at least are fine with him, to train in matches. At first Naruto would harm the girls only for training but Artemis has declared no physical fighting between Familia members… oddly enough when Naruto punched Sophia when she _pushed_ him into a serious mood. Now he stops when he is _about_ to harm them, which is still good as he declares the match either Dead or Crippled to show how serious the match could've been.

"You've been keeping track?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Gahhh~! What's the point in fighting you with weapons? I'm pretty sure others aren't going to be ill-equipped!" She said pointing at herself. "I'm at Level Two, joining around after the core members did. I can fight monsters well enough!" She complained before moving her head to her Goddess, "Please Lady Artemis reconsider letting Naruto use weapons or at the very least strike me! I need more feedback than his two responses!"

"Okay, okay, first off, you need to calm down." Naruto placated the girl, surprising Artemis as he seemed… more polite than usual. Like when they were alone… she stared into the moonless night, wondering why it was odd for him to be like that? "Listen to a story I have… I thought these were the only things I needed and some magic." Naruto started off as he paled comically a second later, "Boy… was I wrong."

"You… seriously thought that was the only thing?" Emma looked incredulous at the boy.

The goddess chuckled, causing everyone to stare at her, "Even I admit that seeing how he handles himself against Peta… I think we can let him do that."

"So you're saying that because I'm cocky or just giving a freebie that has an underlying insult?" Naruto deadpanned as Artemis giggling made him both pout and smile at her reaction. Baby steps, she is starting to joke with him. "Around the time I left my sensei, I met her in year two of my nine training session…" Ignoring the girl's stunned reaction to his dedication of training, he continued on, "I had to learn basic hand to hand, as my teacher would snap my wrist when I still held on to my weapons even when losing tons of blood."

"Whoa…" Karen said from the side as she got a plate of food.

"Wait, you went through nine training sessions?" Eri asked. "Just what did she do to you?"

"No… ok…" Naruto touched the bridge of his nose. "When I had a goal in life, I knew it would be impossible to reach that height. Even now...I can barely grasp the _edge_ of it when using all my power and maybe _hold_ it when my fingernails. Back then, I thought my rage and some power was enough." Naruto fondly chuckled on how hot headed he was...well he admits it's still there but just tempered enough to be a blade for his future enemies.

The young took Oriana's spear, ignoring her cries of touching her beloved weapon, to make a stick figure, "I've trained in the wildness and killed stray monsters to get a feeling for fighting, that was about a year." He said drawing two odd symbols on the dirt. Then I heard of this really scary monster in a port town, that's where I met my first sensei." He said looking at his hands, "I underestimated her, she told me not to enter the port town and go back to…"

Emma looked at Naruto's face as it suddenly gained a pink hue, "What? What'd she say?"

"Suck… on my ma's tit's'." He muttered out as the girls looked at each other.

Why is he acting all meek now?

"A-Anyway, acting like I was hot shit… like a dumbass I was. I challenge her to a fight, the first one to land blood wins." Naruto said as Oriana chuckled.

"Let me guess she won easily?" Her words soon lost its jolly nature as her friend's eyes became devoid of life.

"No… I almost died." He bitterly spat out, "I was going to take it easy cause she was a girl… but she, like, vanished! Like a ghost, then slam her palm into my lower jaw. When in the air, she was _already_ there staring at my eyes, smirking at my confusion, before flipping her body to a kick to send me to the stone floor. All I remember is a loud ringing, a wet warm feeling from the back of my head, and her beautiful smile." He admitted with a faint blush.

All the girls just stared at him with wide eyes.

"I woke up and she already patched me up with a note saying 'go home'" The child of darkness shrugged.

"Just like that?" Sophia asked.

"Just like that. But I chased after her and begged her to train me- wait, we're getting off topic here. The year after I left her, which was my _third_ year, I met a man who taught me that fighting needs more than speed or power, you need dedication to basics and an open mind."

"Open mind?" Oriana said as Naruto nodded.

"You got power, you got defense, and you got a gutsy aura. That makes you awesome~!" He winked at her as the girl smiled at his praise. "But… you're stiff and lack speed. Compared to Emma, you're a boulder and she's a pebble, some pros and cons there. But if you can be more like her, you can smash into your opponents like a boulder. Speed and Power!"

"I… see…" Oriana muttered, taking in his suggestion. "I guess I still have a lot to learn."

"No." He said standing up to draw a circle on the floor, "I just taught you, and the rest of you, how to walk _right_." The young blonde finished as they were about dozens of small circles around the lancer user and himself. Artemis and the girls all looked in with interest in their gaze. "Alright, Oriana, take this back-" Naruto announced, tossing her the spear, "Then stab me when I try to touch you," He then looked at the Goddess with a smile and thumbs up. "I promise I will only touch her, no hitting or inapporatpet areas~"

"Alright…"

"Are you-"

"…Dead before you realized it." Naruto said a finger gently touching Oriana's forehead as she paled… she didn't see him- her eyes scan to see everyone, including the Goddess, in shock. They couldn't track him either. "I'll go slower, keep up~" He said, jumping to land the dead center of the tiny circles he had made, this time two yards this time. Oriana smiled at this, he was double the distance before reading the spear, she glanced down to see her feet were in the circles too.

"I almost couldn't follow that." Artemis admitted.

"Yeah, it's like he teleported." Emma commented.

"No… he moved with no waste."

Everyone turns to see Sophia, no longer dazed or even happy, but a serious look in her eyes. Normally this was for the serious times of the battles they had fought, like Peta or against other Familia's to see their Vice-Captain acting like this made the others now take this more earnestly.

"Ready~?" Naruto waved at Oriana, "You can move if you think that better for victory, just stay inside the circle."

Oriana eyes widen as once more she can only see blurs of Naruto, this time the distance was to her advantage. She Jump back looking at two circle perfect for her defensive stance, "You're too slow-" her eyes widen when she landed on circle, quickly swiping her weapon to look that Naruto-

"Dead~" he said, using one leg to balance himself with a hand with all the fingers straightened out like a blade. The young maiden took a step back to allow Naruto to stand up, "Did you notice it this time?"

To her shame, Oriana shook her head, "I did not, how could you move like that and still trick me?" She asked.

She was sure as the moon is lovely at night, that her timing and even Naruto's direction were in sync. In fact that he was literally under her attack proved that remark.

"Hehe~ you'll have to figure that out~" Naruto teased.

"You used your weight to do it." Sophia said before she too vanished, causing Naruto to- "Ah…"

The young man summoned his jagged weapon at her before her finger could touch his shoulder, "..." His eyes showed only vengeance before realization sparked life into them, fading the weapon into wisps of smoke. "Sorry!"

Artemis felt something in her hand, to glance down in slight shock to find her bow already in her clutches. Was that moment so intense she was about to intervene? Against Sophia?

Not many knew these save for herself, the Captain, and most likely Emma, but Sophia is the Ace of their Familia. When flipping her serious switch, not many could match her skills, even Peta died the most by her hands until he wore her out in the end. Artemis only wished that she could find a way to flip it more often, as it was the only time Sophia could think like a normal person than her space case self.

Not that she hates it, but the core members hated drilling in common sense into her head. Anri was naked by choice, Sophia constantly forgot to dress herself until a few years ago.

Soon Naruto was greeted by the older girl petting his head, "You're strong… never forget that." She sweetly praised the young man who blushed at her kind words.

"Um… thank you…" He mumbled.

"That style isn't based on any Eastern style." Artemis announced before gazing at her ally, Naruto. "Where did you learn it?"

Naruto shrugged, "Don't ask me, my dad taught my Uncle Hiashi. He said that if it wasn't for my dad, they're fighting style wouldn't have improved to such greatness. My first teacher told me that and Anri also- oops~!" He said covering his mouth on that… busted.

Anri?

Artemis is starting to wonder something, Anri _hated_ humans and learning why made sense. But this child worms into her heart and becomes her friend, not that there's a problem with it. But learning magic, fighting, and even some things that adventurers should know. Why? Why him?

Breathing styles that help his speed and stamina…

A type of footwork that makes him almost fast as Sophia…

Magic only dedicated spellcasters can learn…

No human can learn all those skills in such short of time, not even the most battle tested warriors or God-

God…

No way…

XXXXX

"Oww…"

Naruto smiled as he picked up a stiff Oriana as she overdid her training. "Told you, not all at once." He said gently picking her foot and walked like she was some kind of toy. When reaching her tent he placed the young knight on it. "Sleep tight."

"Ahhhhh…"

"Naruto your shift is open~" Emma yawned as she and Karen came from the campfire, "Sophia is watching and guarding Artemis and the treasure. You're on nightwatch for monsters with Leo, switch after two hours."

"Got it." Naruto waved to her, walking to the campfire to see Leo. The person in question had short blue hair with gray eyes as they wore gray shirts with a dirty brown jacket over them that stopped at their midriff having a red outline and green edges at the sleeve. The look was finished with gunmetal gray pants held together by a brown belt with silver greaves.

"Naruto." She said with a curt nod as Naruto took a seat on a tree stump, "You sure that you want to take the first shift? All that training might make you sleepy."

"It's fine mannnnnn-shit~!" Naruto said as he practically insulted the woman in front of him! "I'm sorry! I completely forgot you were a girl!"

"Hmm? Manshi?"

…

…

…

"Thank you Anri~" Naruto bowed his head in love and gratitude that Leo was also an airhead. "Nothing, so what… level are you?"

"This." Leo said with a single finger that was out. "I just join, with that new Elf girl Primo."

"Oh, I see. You're just starting out." Naruto nodded.

She nodded, smiling, "I want to see someone in Orario, the reason I wanted to be an adventurer."

"Someone? Who would that be?" Naruto tilted his head in curiosity.

"It's embarrassing," She said as Naruto nodded, he too had some shyness in his love for Anri.

He took a small cloth out, unwrapping it to show a small amount of cookies, "Need a pick me up? Hinata's mother taught me to make my okaa-san's favourite cookies."

"Are they good?"

"Kinda, but I can see why my mother likes them." Naruto grinned widely.

"Hmm…" Leo eyed the cookies before taking one and biting it, letting the flavor settle on her tongue and she chewed. "This isn't bad."

"I think it's a western cookie called… Shortbread?" He said, enjoying the crumbling in his mouth.

"That explains why it tastes like bread." Leo commented.

"Buttery taste to it…"

It was simple talk and meeting but Naruto made another good friend from just that.

XXXXX

The next morning

XXXXX

"'Sure, Go hunt a bear,' I said." Naruto grumbled as he walked the first in Hope's of catching a large meal as it would mean enough energy to get to the city faster when their stomachs were filled more than usual simple light meals. But no~, they had to go kill a freakin' bear! Or at least him, the rest were making the meals he suggested as a side, but now it means he has to hunt, and if he doesn't come back he won't eat.

Man… women are scary.

"Buuu!"

"Sounded like a boar!" Naruto smiled, it tasted better than a bear if it was an adult and active. "I guess boar will be on the menu instead."

"Gah!"

The young eyes turned sharp as he heard a female voice in pain, "Come," he said as his blades summoned into his hand to rush forward to see Artemis slightly injured as the boar was about to gore her with its tusks.

"Tch," Artemis gritted her teeth as she drew an arrow and stretched the bow. She was about to release when Naruto threw one of his blades towards the boar, skewering it from the side. The boar squealed in pain before it tumbled on the ground, eventually coming to a stop, and laying lifeless.

"You Alright?!" He said checking on her to see the injury was on her leg but it was light someplace to other injuries he sustained

"It's nothing." Artemis said, "I was about to kill it."

Naruto nodded but he had to voice out something. "Yeah, but would you have been able to shoot that arrow in time?" Naruto retorted.

She glared at him, whether it was he was insulting her skills or from his truth he didn't know.

"Glare at me all you like, but you need to be more careful from now on, yeah?" Naruto waved off nonchalantly.

"I can take care of myself!" Artemis huffed.

"Why risk death?" Naruto asked in a confused tone. "Who cares about proving something, you have others to think about!"

Her eyes gaze at his own, wondering what he meant, "What do you mean?"

"You have a familia don't you?" Naruto asked. "Are you seriously going to throw your life, and leave them behind?"

The young woman lowered her gaze, "I...didn't consider that."

The Avenger simply kneels before her, "Unlike Anri," They both went silent when the name was brought up, "You have people that need you, if the unfortunate event that would happen. They would have to scatter from their home."

Naruto closed his eyes, he wanted to find out if others were alive back at the Hyuuga compound...but he had to focus on training. To kill Phantom and abandon all thoughts of survivors, he wondered...how many did survive that fire? All wants and ifs constantly plague his mind for years like a bad addiction habit he kicks only to rear its ugly head every now and then.

Then again he always likes that, he leaves so he wouldn't see the outcome. When his first sensei told him to leave when telling her his reason for getting stronger, never visiting his second sensei when he felt he learned enough but couldn't tell him why he wanted his lessons.

"You…You'll make them sad." He said remembering his own pain of losing his home and dear friend.

However he was surprised to see that Artemis didn't yell or argue with him, just glared at the ground for her own mistake. "But then what should I do? Stop fighting? Just laze around like Ishtar in her little palace of debauchery?" She demanded to see Naruto come closet with a soft smile that...made her heart...something odd happen to it.

"You can still be strong, just don't put yourself at risk. Remember that you have more value than what you think...and don't make your familia sad." The young man said as the woman lowered her head with a soft smile. "And if you do need to work on your bow, I am offering myself as a target."

"Hmhmhm!" Artemis didn't help but giggled at the kind gesture.

…

"Can you stay...it takes a while to bleed out and gut the boar…" Artemis asked as Naruto nodded, "I would like to share some stories on Anri if you like, as long as you tell me how she was before...you know."

Naruto nodded taking a knife to pass it to his _friend_, "Sure, hope you like how Anri often causes trouble to idiot males."

The smile she sent Naruto was the second most beautiful smile in the whole world in his opinion…

XXXXXXXXXX

ORARIO GATES

XXXXXXXXXX

"We're here." Emma said, entering the wagon to see Naruto and Artemis who were finishing up their conversation.

"Okay," he replies to the pink clad girl before looking at Artemis. "We'll finish that story on…"

The goddess rolled her eyes, "Atalante."

He snaps his fingers in confirmation, "Yes!" With that he leaped off the wagon to see himself in the gates of the city he recently popped in and out. This time he was going to have some fun as he was given a small amount for saving all the lives of Artemis' familia. "Whoo! Time to have some fun, or my name isn't Naruto-"

But before he could Artemis grab onto his collar, "Wait, we need to get you a non-familia adventurer license." The Goddess stated with a soft glare. "Otherwise you'll get into trouble heading into the dungeon and get caught."

The young man nodded to her words, but noticed her more conflicted look. "What?"

"I...I might need you for the Gods and Goddesses meeting."

Naruto blinked once...twice...thrice…

"WHAT!?" Was all Naruto could say earning everyone looking at him oddly.

XXXXXXXXXX

?

XXXXXXXXXX

Phantom smiled as he stood over a certain mound of dirt, soon a blue a white haired teen walked next to him, "Lord Phantom, Orochimaru-sama has given his findings to be the grave of _her_."

The red eye teen turned as his eyes now became a soft light amethyst colored irises, "Thank you Kabuto-kun." But he spun on his heels to see the young man still staying, "Something amiss?"

"I...no it's not my place to say." The young man said as Phantom used his unbandage arm to wave him off in a friendly manner.

"Nonsense, speak your mind, you are strong and I am strong. We can speak like equals." The god hater said in a happy manner.

Kabuto took a moment to be slightly flustered, for many years Phantom was to depress from thinking Naruto was dead, suddenly he has been hunting for new allies left and right, high and low, far and close by. "I-I wanted to know why didn't you kill all the children and people in his village? You said-"

"I said...the weak didn't need to live." Phantom said chuckling as he used his free hand to cup his chin, "I would have killed them although... the Hyuuga heiress, her sister, many of the children, and the rest were going to be fine additions. After all, a traumatizing experience is a good way to give them a reason to be stronger. And when they reach their potential I will be there to tempt them with eternal life and untap powers...yes and Naruto shall join me to be with his friends forever."

Kabuto nodded before looking as the mound started to move, "She's awakened."

The leader merely nod softly, "Of course, anyone else besides the strong wouldn't be able to survive the process. Thankfully her body was still fresh enough to be able to recover," He stood in front as a hand slow came into sight, "I need more of Naruto's closest people and those who will make him stronger...and with his teacher I will have a fine amount of women to cater to his desires." He said, grabbing the hand and gently pulling it out. As a woman in western clothing rose from the grave to glare the man, as a red and blue flame tattoo appeared on her neck...that made Phantom smile eerily as he now has another friend to add into his family.

"Welcome to the family~!"

XXXXXXXXXX

NEAR ORARIO

XXXXXXXXXX

A cloak covered female walked as two of her escorts followed her, "You know what to do girls?" she said as the two stop their steps when they turn to look at their master.

"Seduce Naruto into your Familia."

The young girl shook her head with a soft giggle, "Our familia, our little home for Naruto to stay with women who need to heal this heart."

"Right," A rough female voice said, "Fuck and love the kid,"

The master of the two nodded, "Also to look out on potential members...to persuade into our little family." She watched the two vanish as they would enter the city at different gates to find Naruto faster.

"Lady K-"

"Don't speak my name so freely Sasori…" She turns with a dark tone underlying her cute voice. The young woman saw a dashing handsome man in front of her, he wore a skin tight shirt that only covered his upper body and neck leaving his arms totally bare as it had bandages all over them. He had a black pants with some metal plates for protection.

He quickly got on one knee, "My deepest apologies madam...but might I ask you a question?"

"Tch...very well…" She muttered with an annoyed tone.

"Why Naruto?" He simply said afraid he said more, that he will no longer be able to serve as a living mortal.

She looked up into the sky, "I want him to be pampered, that _bitch_ made him into a monster, just like she was~" she stuck out her tongue with eye roll. "And even after her filthy hands touch my beloved Onii-sama...he was so perfect." Closing her eyes to remember… "I was lost, he found me and comforted my distraught heart. I will make sure he is mine and _mine alone..._enough with the questions and find him Sasori...now."

The man smiled kindly, "Of course, my Goddess of Desires."

With that he also vanished, allowing the girl to take over her cloak to reveal her crimson colored irises to the world smiling as the day to find her beloved savior was here.

…

…

…

At this moment Naruto felt a really, _really_, scary feeling his heart even though he was happy...weird…

CHAPTER END

_**AK: As always I hope you guys like that, if you question that need answers feel free to leave them on the reviews. And As I said if you can please one on as its gives me motivation to make more chapters as this whole staying in doors thing is bumming me out and therefore my skills. But to all of you stay safe and healthy and hope that we can get through this.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Azureking: Hello everyone as always I was hoping to bring this up, work has been tough after the vacation and I hope I can update regular still. anyway this is the next chapter and i hope you like it. Please review when you can for quicker reviews and If you want this story to continue.**_

_**CHAPTER START!**_

Naruto and Artemis walked on the streets of Orario as the group of her familia were also tagging along. The young black clad man seems uncomfortable at what Artemis stated earlier on the way here. She needs him to speak at the deities meeting other god's...he met a few that demanded the young man to join their familia.

The boy wasn't really looking for a place to stay permanently not until Phantom is dead and he can then rest without dragging others into his problems. "Maria…" Naruto whispered not realizing Artemis looked back about to sternly tell him off...to stop at his forlorn look.

The woman/goddess stopped as she saw someone standing in front of a building, Naruto saw it was a red haired woman. Her stoic look on her face as she then spotted them, her demeanor did not change in the slightest before walking towards them. "Artemis familia?" She politely asked as the Goddess nod with a small smile. Naruto didn't need to guess that she was anything but the guild worker given how polite she was polite with them.

"We have arrived, I believe the letter I sent explains why we had to come a month later and cancel the usual timeline?" The Goddess of the moon stated as the woman nodded, as Naruto just realized the top of her head was a cute pair of werewolf ears! Red haired was something he was always a bit of attractive to...that and pink oddly enough, maybe it was just a lighter version of red?

Artemis, as Naruto watched from the side, as the woman nodded, "We have alerted the others and it has been handled. Due to your long time patronage here, we won't take unnecessary funds from the accident you had. Still we need your written word so we can make a warning for others heading to your area."

The goddess nodded before looking back at the women, "Very well, everyone unload the magic stones and do what you want. Today is special. We will stay for a few nights for both the meeting and also the shopping, take priorities first off. Weapons, items, armor first on the list! Food and other luxuries will be on the last day or on the way of our leaving."

"Right, Lady Artemis!" They all stated without pause before the goddess turned back to the Guild representative.

"I need-" She quickly and without any problems grabbed the young man who helped her, pulled him in front of the red haired woman, "him to get license."

The red haired woman looked a bit stunned given her slightly alarm eyes, "Are you permitting him to join your familia?"

Soon others adventurers, new or experienced, all stop in their tracks to hear this, they all heard on the social distant Artemis Familia, given some males often tried to join for the possible harem they often think they will get. To see one, at least not cover in arrows, was something rather interesting. As many who did were so traumatized by the events they often never mess with women again.

The blue haired woman let out a soft sigh, "No...he did save us though. The man who almost killed our whole Familia was ended by this young man. Normally I would just let him live and be done with him, but he risked his life as they were after him and ever far as to try to lure the man away." She stated making sure to let the others hear of his exploits, Anri- Angra would have done the same thing possible like this.

"_Listen this kid possibly can murderlized allllll of y'all in an instant! Wanna know why? Cause I _Beep_ say so~!" A chibi version of Angra Mainyu said with snake-like tongue slither out and with kanji for 'evil' behind her._

Truly...she had a way with words…

Ignoring her low blow to her deceased friend, who she knew would be okay with the joke in death, Artemis conitune no doubt the next words will shake the town. "I would like to sponsor him as a Non-Familia License Adventurer, I would have no qualms on any crimes or mistakes he will make on behalf of my word."

Everyone, besides Naruto and her familia, all became stunned at the words that left her mouth.

The reason for this was because, only few ever have the courtesy of such a rare way to join the adventuring world.

Non-Familia Adventurer was something once in a blue moon, as Familia grew more in size and often wanted the best they were any Adventurer's that have that license. It doesn't grant any special perk or anything good, in fact some might say it was worse!

As Non-Familia they are alone, having no backing of allies or even a God, to check their status is only done _once_ by the guild as per requirement to see their stats. Limited everything to be honest…

Which is why many Familia's want them, ignoring the reason why they were given Non-Familia licenses only to prove their worth. Many were legends often going alone in dungeons and not only surviving, but _thriving_ in a place many would consider hell. Many try to do this without proving their mettle the usual way, getting a Guild member to allow this...sadly the end result was lots of nameless adventurers dying.

The fact that the usual way is now banned shows how rare the feat is, but for top Familia such as Artemis whose girls are stronger than most of the usual adventurers in the city rang bells. She and her familia were saved by a stranger who not only took on the challenge, but even got the usual man hater Goddess to vouch for him as well. Many already left to inform their God's about this, the last two Non-Familia adventurers died rather young and sadly didn't join even though some were given tremendous offerings to entice them. No doubt this was going to be something fun in the next few hours.

However the red haired woman nodded, "Very well, please come inside." She declared moving towards the building. The young man and goddess followed her inside, as Naruto took a quick glance to look at the area. It is a wide space with counters for adventurers to talk with their advisors and also has an exchange area. There are also small meeting boxes where adventurers can talk one on one with their advisor without anyone else hearing them. Aside from that, there is a library area. "The Non-Familia Guild member will be the one helping you, I shall help the others count the amount of money we shall give your Familia, Lady Artemis." She bowed kindly leaving the two at the counter where the two were alone...ignoring all the constant talking and looks the two receive.

"After this we need to head for the God's meeting hall, it's somewhere we usually don't let humans in…" Artemis started nudging Naruto to see the coffin they were hauling was also being taken into the guild. "However I need you there to show credibility, in case some like Apollo would challenge my standing."

Naruto nodded understanding but at the same time his mind was wondering, it wasn't like him to dwell on such things. "Excuse me," The young mind was snapped back to reality to see a lovely woman in front of him, behind the counter. She was a dark-skinned young woman with green eyes. She wore very formal attire consisting of a long-sleeved, high-collared dress shirt and skirt, along with a pair of long earrings and high-heel sandals. She wore her light grey hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fall on either side of her face.

A lovely yet professional look on her face, "Hello, are you the one I am supposed to help license?" Giving a look to Artemis she gave a small nod to confirm his thoughts. After watching the two, the woman spoke her tone friendly but also polite, "Good, I am Mabui. I handle the tasks for Non-Familia licenses, although it's my first time."

That made Artemis raise an eyebrow, "Hmm? Is that true? Wasn't there others?"

"Yes, but that when I was at school." The ebony woman states with a frown that only showed her worries if she said something wrong. "My predecessor recently left for her calling, something about he loved returning." Her words muttered before shaking her head and being reminded that work comes first. "Yes, the last Non-Familia license to be distributed was fifteen years ago. My predecessor only left their second names, Vermillion Nova and Sun Wrath."

Both didn't notice a small smile on Naruto's face, "So how do we do this?"

The woman picked up a small bottle and small papers next to it, "All we need is some blood along with this." She pointed to the stack of papers, "Due to some criminals using this to hide, we just need to see if the papers from other cities have bounties on you."

"So a blood pact." Naruto surmised. Of course, he wasn't surprised by it.

The woman shook her head, "Just a precaution, still…" she had already nicked Naruto's finger to let some blood droplets stain the papers to smile at the result. They all stayed red, "You're clear, we can do the paperwork. Name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki…" He refrain using his other last name in case some people might connect things that shouldn't be out yet.

The woman nodded before quickly almost like lightning itself, was writing the rest as if the writing was already there to begin with. "Alright, I need you to expose your… oh my…" Mabui said with a blush coming over her face as Naruto already took off his armor and upper clothing to show his muscles.

Artemis' eyes widened as he had a few scars nearly all over his body, but his muscles were so well-toned in all the right places. But the fact some of the scars were unique, some like a sunburst one on his chest, another with a curved yet jagged one near his left side made her slightly concerned. Those weren't monster attacks as only few can do that to a person. Naruto exposed his back as Mabui shook her head out of her stupor.

Moving her hands she placed a small drop of God's blood to see his status, eyes widening as his stats were impressive. But still unlike normal Familia Licenses, he would still have to start out like everyone else. "Stats noted, License for Non-Familia Adventurer…" She said taking out another piece of blank paper before stamping it with a seal of the guild. "...Approve." She said as the parchment soon shrank down to size to show a small card, showing Naruto's face. She lifted it off and presented it to the young man.

"Congratulations, you are my first adventurer when it comes to Non-Familiar Adventurers!" She stated with a slightly large smile, "I hope you and I would work well together."

"Thank you." Naruto bowed slightly as he gratefully accepted the card. Nothing else needed to be said.

Mabui looked confusingly, "Don't you need-" She started about to give him the starter adventure items only for him to flash her his two odd twin blades.

"I already got it covered." He said as the young man already donned his armor and clothing once more. Artemis nodded to Mabui no doubt once again telling her that he was worthy enough to start his journey without his help.

Leaving the building the two watched as the others also walked out, all smiles came out as the two gave each other dubious looks at their friends/familia smirking faces. "Something amiss?" The Goddess said before Emma practically skipped to her leader and presented her a piece of paper that showed how much they made…

It took a few moments for Artemis to register the amount, "Is this correct?"

Emma's eyes lost their joy for a bit as she looked confused. "Yes, I believe so. Why?"

"This… this seems a little much."

Naruto looked over the girls' shoulders to see the number was about nearly two million valis… the young man had to keep his mouth shut or else it would fall to the ground.

"I guess, we need to spend as many as we can, the treasury only holds so much and we can't afford to bring more than we need for emergency funds or else being targets for bandits." Artemis said missing the girls hopeful smiles for extra shopping funds.

"That's fine by me." Naruto shrugged. "It's not like we're gonna spend it all in one day."

The goddess nodded, before looking at the sky, "I believe it's enough time that I sent to the guild to alert the other God's near and far to hear this meeting. Naruto, you must come with me." She declared taking his hand towards the tower that held the special rooms for War Games that God's can watch from.

The young pulled her hand away so he could make the stares stop...it didn't. "Well, well…" Naruto's ears perked up when he heard a female voice from his side. He turn-

"Oof!" The young man grunted in pain when he was slammed into a wall- "Whoa bad touch!" he shouted while turning red when a knee was between his legs...and his groin along with the effect of the part slowly grinding in place did NOT help! "Okay, seriously, who's touching me- Oooh… shit."

The girl standing before him made him blush and pale at the same time, was a fair-skinned girl with a slender build. She had brown eyes that were accentuated by her eyelashes extending into the corners of her eyes and was usually sporting an impassive expression on her face although this one was full of wanton desire for… something. The most distinctive feature was her long, untamed, dark pink red hair that fell past her shoulders with long parted bangs framing either side of her face and one between her eyes.

Naruto gluped loudly as the girl leaned in close, "T-Tayuya…" He whispered both from fear and slight relief. She was one of the children that also lived nearby Hinata's mansion, and sadly also burned to the ground thanks to Phantom. On top of which… She was his childhood bully.

Artemis looked at the two unsure, to interrupt or not giving Naruto weak smiles and Tayuya's lustful one, "Long time no see, Naruto. I knew you were still kicking..." she declared lifting her hand to caress his cheek.

"Y-Yeah, been a while." Naruto laughed nervously, "And I'm also, gah~!" Naruto whimpered when the girl licked his cheek. "Awawawa~!" The poor boy sadly looked like Hinata when she and him saw each other naked when he entered the bath when she was also using it. Being raised by tradionalist like Hyuga's made him also quite weak to the opposite sex when being so…

Chu~

Boldly, like how Tayuya kissed his cheek and lightly blew on his ear, clearly in some twisted way of enjoyment of his reactions. "Stop!" Naruto shouted, pushing the girl away from him, trying to stop his heart from imploding yet again!

"Typical Naruto, you're so easily tease-able." The red haired girl declared still amused on his frown and clearly amourose blush.

"You… You are relentless…" Naruto breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. "You haven't changed at all…"

"Like the time I tried to make you kiss me to get back your snacks that Lady Hyuga made for you?" She smiled as the young pouted, he hated how she kept bullying him like that. Always taking his snacks to get it back for kissing, she always wrestles him down to the ground and won't let him go until he calls her cute or something. Still it wasn't like it was all mean, she did have a good side here and there. She walked towards him, her body and breast on his own using her left hand to circle around his strong broad chest. "Hey, wanna go on a date? You kinda owe me for thinking you were dead for this long."

"I don't-" Before Naruto was going to stop her, once again he met his friend… wall. It was good that Wall had his back… bad jokes aside Naruto blushed as the woman leaned in slowly. "Uh Tayuya, I don't… can't… please don't."

"Er-hem!" Artemis cleared her throat, gaining their attention. "Naruto, care to explain who this is?"

Secret Passage way out!

Naruto hurried to her side, as he lightly chuckled, "Heheh, sorry Tayuya-san! But Lady Artemis needs me. C'mon let's go~!" He said obviously far too eager to leave as the girl stood by. Her eyes flashed pink for a moment.

Tayuya sighed knowing her leader was going to be pissed off, "Fuck, bitch took my manmeat away. Lady is going to be happy with this," She declared walking away in hopes to get the other objective besides getting Naruto to do it.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mind telling-" "NOPE!" Artemis took a double take when Naruto suddenly said that in embarrassment, as the girl shrugged it off. Although she felt a dark feeling on how that woman was acting so… disgraceful. Soon they arrived in a large tower, Babel Tower, they saw a man standing in front of them.

"...Naruto, mind helping me bury a body later?" The way she asked made Naruto feel a bit scared as she was asking _sweetly_ like he was her friend...and completely forgetting the fact he has a tool in his pants. The man before them was something Naruto admitted was a very handsome individual. Artemis sighed out before slightly nodding her head to acknowledge the man before them, "Honor to see you again, Hermes."

Hermes has blonde hair and orange eyes. He wears a feathered hat, red cloak above his orange jacket and blue leather armor around his waist was leather belt done in diagonal style. Naruto took his body type closer to being slender and of medium height with skinny arms. He also has a sort of effeminate look and overwhelming charm.

"Why hello there Artemis," Hermes greeted with a smile. "A pleasure to see you too, and- oh, who's this?" He said, looking at Naruto.

"This is the young man who helped my Familia when the crisis happened. I wish to have him attend the meeting or the least have him wait in a room when I need him." The Goddess demanded as her eyes glared into Hermes' own. "Or I can tell the very few Goddesses and Gods about a certain man who treid peeping on me and Angra Mainyu when we bathed…"

The man lifted his arms with a weak smile, trying no doubt to keep her calm "Now, now, no need to be hasty." Hermes placated the goddess. True enough, it wasn't his smartest decision in his life… but come one the walking nudist Angra Mainyu, and the Virgin Goddess Artemis in the same watering hole bathing? Many God's and other mortals all joined in that effort only to lose so many to Angra's traps and then only got teased when all they saw were illusions of the two when both hogs tied them. Along with leaving them strung up where wild boars were trying to knock them down by attempting to break their trees.

Man that was a horrible time to sherk off work, golden rule: Never do something like peeping where you can pay for it in the Red Light District.

"Er-hem, well… I suppose it's not a problem." Hermes cleared his throat in order to compose himself and forget about the incident. "Also…" His eyes slightly turned serious as he looked at her, "That coffin… had something I could not believe."

Artemis nodded, leading Naruto to the tower as she made sure to tightly hold his hand, "I want you to keep your mouth shut. Many would hound you for this, as much as you joining a Familia is tempting. I don't want them to tear yours to pieces when learning what you did to that man."

Naruto could only nod silently, as the two entered a large open aired room, it was the place for only Gods to enter in Babel Tower, the part where you only see pillars is where the Deities of the city gather for War Game matches and meetings. Naruto already saw many of the God's already here, some raising eyebrows or looking shocked to see him or possibly the likely reason, Artemis.

Artemis looked at the seat at the lowest floor, Naruto knew it was her telling him to take the seat as Moon Goddess went to the center. Looking around if the majority have arrived yet…

"Is this seat taken yet?" A young voice asked from his side, Naruto turned his head to see a cloak girl but got a glimpse of red. He didn't speak as to his friends wishes before letting her know his answer from a nod. "Thanks, Onii-sama." Odd… besides Hanabi only one other girl called him that but he was sure that she lived at-

"My fellow Gods and Goddesses." Artemis started addressing when the full amount of deities have arrived at the meeting. "I will be first to say my gratitude for taking the time to come here." She bowed kindly before lifting her back up, "We have some dire news."

"Ooh? Maybe the fact you have a boytoy at last _Virgin_ Goddess?" A woman who has brown skin and is well endowed. She wears revealing attire similar to that of Amazonesses, consisting of a single red-orange piece of cloth around her neck that barely covers her breasts and a matching pareo around her waist that reaches down to her ankles. Also, like all Amazons, she always goes barefoot. For jewelry, she wears golden bracelets, anklets and necklaces, along with a crown at the top of her head, with several jewels in the center. The goddess of the red light district, Ishtar.

"Angra Mainyu is deceased and has been killed by someone." The woman started slowly as many God's eyes widened at the declaration. Even some like Ishtar, a woman who usually never attends these boorish meetings, looked shaken at the core.

To kill a God was something beyond the normal levels of idiocy. To be a God Killer was something that didn't affect you, it affected the whole world and race of deities. Even to a God who spent her life wandering from one place to the next was just as bad as killing one who was the pillar of a city.

"Preposterous! Impossible!" One god shouted in rage. "How could this be!?"

"A man known as Phantom has done the deed, not only killing my friend Angra Mainyu. A god who specializes in killing humans no less, but also made an attempt on my life and my Familia!" She stated as the others began to murmur from the woman's words. "This man who belongs to Phantom's little group, has easily taken down my Familia in mere hours."

A hand raised across from her, Artemis had to bite down on her own tongue to not send a scalding sneer at the God who stopped her. A tall handsome man with red hair and wavy locks gliding over one another and a smile described as equally brilliant. He also wears a green laurel wreath on his head. "Are you pulling our legs, I do admit that my Familia might be the strongest in the land… but your Familia are born from the land that spits out monsters daily. Surely one man wasn't that hard for you to beat."

"I assure you Apollo, this is no joke." Artemis glared at him. "This shakes the very foundation of what we Gods and Goddesses have established since the beginning, and I refuse to let this person be the end of it!"

"Again, I believe you are just-"

*THUD!*

Apollo nearly threw up his lunch that his adorable children made for him, as he stared into the top half of the man Naruto cut many weeks ago. Peta, the one who nearly ended Artemis Familia, the pale man's eyes darted around until landing at Naruto who was just visibly shaken at the sight. He stopped, his eyes went dead and lost its color. Hermes was next as he was the one who unceremoniously showed them the horrid sight, no doubt stopping him in mid rant was going to be the only way he would take notice.

"What in Heaven's name was that!" The normally prideful man demanded as Artemis spoke with a dark calmness to it.

"What you see is something even I haven't seen in centuries… a vampire, an immortal one at that." She said, pulling up the robe to see the red flesh that the man had, "Despite being slashed in half by this young man weeks before coming here." The hunting goddess said gesturing towards Naruto as the god's stared at him. "He is still alive, partial that is, I learned that Naruto used a powerful curse unknowingly to suppress this power of regeneration… otherwise we would have died the night we rested up considering that his lower body was nearly a foot away from trying to join the main one."

Some who were like Apollo, only thinking it was a joke, now fully listen to this woman's tale. "A man who killed a goddess, a secret group trying to indoctrinate strong members into this god killer's team, and even taking in a vampire one of the most deadliest of the races shows they want a war!" Artemis declared with anger in her words, from the heinous crimes that have been done. "We cannot overlook this and let one or the other die, if you think avoiding this will spare you. It will not, this man told me that he was going to help exterminate all the Gods with the help of..." She stopped knowing that he wanted Naruto and Emma to be part of this group. "Of more power warriors. We all need to be vigilant, we all share information no matter how small or even rumors that is what we get."

The words of the Goddess resonated in the room as she saw the looks of the God's no doubt shaken that someone would be so brazen as to target the very

…

…

…

"If any of my girls learns of this Phantom… I shall tell the guild to relay to you all." Ishtar tiredy said, "As much as I do not want to be involved, the fact that this man is willing to exterminate Angra Mainyu shows me enough to at least speak if something is up."

This made _everyone_ look at the one who was most likely to not lend a finger to help! This causes Apollo to look away with some shame, before trying to smile proudly. He couldn't allow himself to be stained with not also lending his almighty hands.

"W-Well… if what you say is true, Artemis," Apollo began, as he tried to compose himself. "It can't be helped. If this person is threatening our very existence, then I shall endorse the effort to have this threat be neutralized immediately."

"No!" Artemis stated eyes turning wide at the suggestion, "Do not engage the enemy, Peta had this odd power to recover himself easily. I have no doubt that it was something that belonged to him exclusively, the ability to drain people's blood was something that the legend of vampires were easily figured out. But the fact we killed him, even if technically, thirty times."

Hermes was the one to speak, "Home turf only, if you find anybody who works for this 'Phantom' let us know. Attack only to defend yourselves, and if that does happen send a few members to any close by Familia and so on and so forth. Even if they have ten members all at once, I doubt facing hundreds won't be enough to capture them."

The god's all spoke and soone they all became slightly happy no doubt Artemis smile also came from the unity of her-

"What if...the child is working with Phantom?"

!

Artemis' eyes tried to locate the person who said that...and there behind her was no other than a mysterious smirking beauty. "Freya…" Artemis scowled at the sight of the woman, she and Anri never like this one. Anri barely hated the god's but for some reason always distrusted the woman before her. The woman in question was no doubt about that is superior and outstanding even among the gods. She has long silver hair, purple eyes, and white skin like that of fresh snow. She has a perfect golden ratio, enough to think that the golden ratio originated from her. Her clothes are in large part black and red, they expose most of her stomach and breasts. She also wears two flowerlike ornaments in her hair.

"I dare not try to slander the young man's name, but… what if he was indeed working for them?" She cooly stated as some God's started to look at Naruto with distrust. "I mean using a Curse, one that seems to work while most spells couldn't, seems very suspicious."

"He is not!" Artemis denied her unable to understand any reason she would even insinuate that suggestion.

However she stopped as the only human slowly getting up at the meeting, "I don't care what you say." Naruto said glaring at the woman standing up proudly, "If it makes you happy, hang me by the neck til I am dead." The dark clad man stated as the God's all looked stunned at his words. "Cause I want that bastard Phantom dead."

"Naruto, I told you to keep your mouth shut!" Artemis scolded the young man.

But his eyes darted to Artemis made her step back… there was nothing but raw hate and vengeance in those pupils… as if the abyss was staring at her. She involuntarily swallowed her saliva as her throat felt dry.

Those eyes were like Anri when someone thought she would one day make a Familia in her hearing range, not knowing her rage towards humans. "I will not stand by and let someone dare think I am with that bastard Phantom! Not after what he did to Anri… or my hometown." Lifting a shaking fist in hopes to quell his anger if only slightly.

Freya smiled at his words no doubt starting to see him as intriguing, before she spoke Hermes step in, "Why don't we see his memories? That should clear up any suspicions on him."

The dark dressed woman nodded to that idea graciously, "Yes, I can accept that."

The handsome god looked at Naruto lowering his raised hand, "Alright? Might I have your permission to do so?" He asked as his eyes showed he was trying to help Naruto clear his name. Naruto sighed to nod, "Alight sit down and I shall use my powers… First off, Uranus! Might I have the permission to use my powers?"

"Permission granted."

"Naruto remember the night you-" Hermes didn't finish as the whole room looked up to see the ceiling show that it was the sight of watching Peta smiling. "That's new…" He muttered as the sight usual was a portal or sphere.

"_Dammit, this guy is so strong! Almost as strong as Sensei when I fought her!"_ Naruto's voice, mostly likely his thoughts, echoed in the area. "_Still…" _ The view rushed in when Naruto first made contact with Peta's jaw, "_I won't let others die because of you or Phantom!" _His thoughts yelled out his inner emotions.

They all watched the battle listening to Naruto memories of when he fought against Peta no way such anger and hate would allow him to join them. Soon they watched the view of Naruto, "I will protect them this time!"

Freya's eyes widened as she saw it… it was something that made her heart tremble.

"Okay… I think… what the hell!?" Hermes said trying to stop the memory as the things started to rewind back, soon passing the battle with Peta. Showing how Naruto was spending time with Artemis Familia, meeting Emma and even before that. "Stop!"

It now shows Naruto nearly shirtless as he was covered in his battle wounds and blood, before looking at a monster! Raising his hand before with incredible speed and power, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP~!

Proceeded to slap the living hell out of the beast so fast at times it looked like it was in slow mo! "_Are you sorry yet?!_" He said after slapping the twentieth time in a row!

"_I… I think I peed a little!" _The beast weakly said from the amount of pain he was in.

Hermes again lifted his hands trying to shut it off, showing more funny moments that the gods couldn't help but laugh. But someone said something as Naruto's memories kept juggling about, "Show him… at his lowest…"

Artemis looked towards where Naruto was sitting and saw no one there, wasn't there a God who sat there with Naruto?

…

_How many sunrises does that make it? Everyone watched and saw the eyes of Naruto became blurry as it soon regained focus as dozens of men and women were on the floor defeated. 'Seven…' he whispered to himself...at least seven days have passed since the onslaught of enemies have come at them. "We did it." He said looking into the distance where silver smoke signals were being shot into the sky to show that the victory was-_

"_I'm afraid it's not over quite yet!"_

_Eyes soon darted to the sound where the voice came as sand gathered around the area as three people came into view. A man, who was most likely Peta whose face was covered in his mask, stood next to Peta. A female given her attire and body, her appearance consists of a strapless leotard, one-legged grey tights, a grey stocking, combat boots, stockinged gauntlets. and a military cap. Like Peta she wore a mask that only had two dark holes for her to see out of and red marks on the upper right side and lower left side._

_But standing before them was...him…_

_Thomas or rather better known as Phantom, the man who killed Anri…!_

_The man looked the same as the day he burned his home to the ground. Phantom was a tall, lean young man with lavender hair and lilac-colored eyes; his bang grew past his face and covered his right side of his face. The killer wore a blue sleeveless fitted shirt and pants with a white sash that wrapped around his waist and flared out like a half skirt. The sash would slung across his chest and cover his entire left arm in a form of cast. However his eyes are now a hazy blue/purple-ish color now then just red._

_A smile graced his face, "My word, they were just candidates to join my little group...but you took them out no less in a few days with little to no rest. In just a year since killing Angra Mainyu you've grown strong." He took a step back, turned his head as the other two were going to follow, to stand there with a calm smile. The young god slayer returns his gaze at Naruto lifting his unbound hand, "So what do you say? It's not the most ideal place I wanted to start this off…" Phantom's eyes narrowed down with obvious interest clear on his face. "Why don't we have a little sparring practice here now?" _

_The vision of Naruto's soon became drench in red, his rage filling up his memories with his utter hate for that man who killed Anri. _

'_There he is the person who started this nightmare of mine! Thomas!' Naruto's mind yelled in the remainder of the man who caused his happiness and world to shattered. _

…

…

…

_Phantom only tilted his head cutely as he spoke his next words, a bit of a mixture between mischievousness and excitement. "Come on~, Naruto~kun!" He played with the younger man's name like he was his family member, casual and no need for politeness. _

_There was the bell!_

_Naruto's view rushed forward as the sight of Phantom was coming close in mere seconds despite the yards distance between them! "Yaaaaaah!" The avenger shouted thrusting his right hand with a bloody and chip katana towards at- scratch that where Phantom _was_ previously at! Naruto's eyes blink as if to correctly register that!_

_He turn slightly to see the man waving sweetly at him, before swing his body and arm to the other side where he- _

_He missed again!_

_Every time Naruto attacked, it was as if Phantom knew ahead of time! Side, backstep, even eyes closing or barely able to lean back when Naruto's reach just couldn't make it. The lavender haired man simply hummed and chuckled with each attempt Naruto did to attack him, while the man showed no attempts of his own to try to retaliate back. Amusement faded as he continued to dodge and then spoke, "The week-long battle seems to have taken its toll on you." He sadly declared when Naruto went for broke and grabbed a lance while spinning around in hopes an incredible longer range can at least hurt Phantom...to his shame it didn't matter as the man leaped over him. _

_When Naruto stopped to take a breath, the older(?) man spoke once again, "Your attacks today are unfocus and weak. At this rate, you're just a pathetic, exhausted beast." A chortle grace from Phantom's last words, then noticing Naruto's anger raises a hand to him, lowering down...it was the gesture known as 'Calm down'. "Naruto, please relax a bit~" He said sincerely but the expression on his face was like a member watching a kid trying not to pout or trying his best not to cry. It was almost a mature family member trying his best to not insult the younger, immature member by laughing. _

_They stood there until-_

"_Just kill him!"_

"_Yeah end his life so we can get his hot teacher!"_

"_Forgot that runt!"_

_Phantom eyes lost all jokes and entertainment when he heard the survivors of his little army speak up, "..." A single word was utter as all were petrified with fear when his eyes showed displeasure at their suggestions. Even to Naruto it was scary to think all of them were this dedicated to his words that a single glance was all it took to silence them. _

_He regained his smile as it was now an odd look...it was too beautiful to call it a smirk...but still cruel to call it a smile. This unique facial expression only grew as he spoke, "I'm afraid that even if I wanted too...I can't gentlemen~" he chuckled in his usual Considering tone. "This child is a worthy enemy, he defeated you all despite the numerous allies and experiences you had on him!" He shouted, making the rest look down in shame at their failures. "However~ he's exhausted~" his tone was that of an over exaggerated concern for Naruto's tiredness. The odd look vanishes as a normal smile returns, "No...he needs to join us to cultivate that potential into true power. But also that I want to see how strong he is at his best, this battle…?"_

_He looked around before shrugging his soldiers on trying to find the best words, "Was just for 'fun-sies'! Ahahahah," He his short yet whimsical laughter only made Naruto lose his cool._

_Taking a man's broadsword and jumping towards Phantom, "it's not funny!"_

_The god slayer took a step back almost like he was phasing out of the way, "Sweet Ea…" He whispered for once to stun at the young man's rage. But it was returned to his normal sweet smile, "Really Naruto-kun, it's not really worth it. Revenge for a God who was going to outlive us all." He stated no remorse in his tone or respect for the dead. "You should join us, and live a life outside of their sinful whims."_

_Naruto stomped on the floor as he spoke, "You think I'm that soft in the head?! I was doing just fine until you took Anri from me!" However his words did nothing to deter the man's looks, if fact the man's gaze now shows a hint of pity._

"_Why...I just don't understand." Phantoms started as he shook his head softly, "Why would you embrace those monsters instead with us? Besides Angra Mainyu, it doesn't make much sense to me." He said lifting his bounded arm as if to show Naruto his curiosity. "Why them, then over us?"_

"_It's because so far, people like you are the ones that are evil!" Naruto declared taking out a bow and arrow, dozens of quivers ready and loaded with tons of ammunition. "Maybe it's just some are good and some are bad. And you're one of the bad ones! Unlike you, I try to know what others really are before judging them." With that said Naruto shot arrow after arrow at the man who lifted his hands to create a blue barrier to deflect them. "I'll never become someone like you, so you can just kill me instead of convincing me!" _

_As all the arrows were shot Phantom's barrier faded as his hand was still in the air, "Perhaps I was too late to save you from the Hyuga's influence? This sad outcome must be only due to their twisted environment on raising you. But I know one day you will accept it, and for that I swear Naruto on the lives of the two people who meant the world to me...I shall save you from despair." A look of determination showed majestical on his face...a pity that Naruto only found it revolting that his 'savior' was at the same time the man he called the devil. _

"_What?" Naruto voiced echo trying to make sense of his words only for Phantom to look around the area._

"_And if you did manage to get your revenge? What then? What is the outcome or gain from my death?" He pondered as the killer, placing his normal hand on his hip trying to hear Naruto answer. "Why fight for God-"_

"_IT ISN'T ABOUT THEM OR GAINING ANYTHING!"_

_Once more Phantom eyes widened to see Naruto...and from what the gods could tell now was crying as the sight/vision of Phantom became watery. "...You took someone I love...burn down my home and my friends and family are forever gone." Naruto harshly said in a low voice as his sadness was coming out in his words. Using his forearm to wipe the tears he resumed, "It's what __**I**__ want to do. You wouldn't understand losing someone you love from a man who thinks he is right."_

…

…

…

_Phantom's face was unreadable, a shadow took over his looks as a single glowing yellow orb was coming from his overshadow features. "You have no idea how wrong you are. I'm sorry, Naruto but it seems you aren't ready to join us nor understand the weight of the words you just said. I have to give you a small time out of sorts."_

_His raised hand now glowed a demonic red aura, flames soon spurred into life as Phantom lifted his hand over his shoulders. The fire grew into the size of a fire, with an eerie smile etched into it, yellow flames for cruel looking eyes and purple fire for a crazed smile. "__**Hell's Terra**__**Flame**__!" With that name declared he simply lop it to where Naruto was, as if passing a ball to him. _

"_**Dark Firaga**__!" With a small attempt to see if he can stop it, Naruto shot three black flame orbs into the bigger one...only to gasp as he only made it much larger…the flame opened its mouth to devour the young man! "Anri-" Soon a shadowy figure came to-_

_BOOOOOOOOM~!_

…

_The sight now was looking at a small control explosion as it soon faded where a woman was on top of...Naruto? _

_The god's watching this wonder how is this possible as the person who was walking forward looked down to see a reflection of vision they saw… Phantom, winking as if he knew they were watching him. Continuing his walk he saw the woman back was totally charred back, no doubt in his mind and to the God's that she was dead. But her hands were what the vision took notice...she was clutching onto the child. She sacrificed her life to save him, "Even though the flame wasn't going to kill him…" Phantom's voice breathed out sadly, "Damn fool didn't realize it before it was too late."_

_Looking down it was Naruto knockout, but otherwise unharmed save for a few dark spots of the blast residue. But a chuckle was heard when he saw the chest was definitely burnt to a severe burn from his attack._

"_It's over!" "Kill 'em~!" "The young man deserves death for his words!" "Gut him!"_

_Phantom watched as these vultures dare hover over his friend's defeated frame, "Stop! If any of you so much as touch a hair on his head. I will spend the next few months torturing the idiots who did so."_

_*Drip...Drip...Drip*_

_A single hand came into his view having azure blue liquid dripping from between his fingers, "It's amazing how he grew in such a year. Even at your weakest, you manage to harm me when so many can't even try. Granted I was hiding for decades since they're deaths...but Naruto is the only one at such an age to actually wound me." He muttered slightly happy but at the same time proud. "Alright, we're living, we got the death we're looking for and now this was just icing on the cake. Tell the others to go back into hiding once more," He turns to see the members all nodding before one last look towards the sleeping child. "Naruto~"_

"_Next time...I will kill you so you can be saved… I swear it."_

_Soon he walked away until his footsteps stopped, reaching a good pace away from the child before a clear crystal appeared before him. Showing his face as he tilted his smiling head at them, "I know you're listening...Hermes...Apollo...Artemis and the others in your little city." Phantom smiled kindly, "So listen…" Waiting as if letting the stun take a moment to register his words on how accurate he was…_

_It became something from a horror novel, his face distorted into a mad beast like smile, his single eye growing wide as his red eyes show how crazy it made him. "_**I HATE YOUR KIND AND EVERYTHING ABOUT IT! You're disgusting, it reeks, I can barely breath! Even the flowers, the trees, the earth, the water, the animals, the villages, the **_**cities**_**, the mountains… you infected them all with your existence! But you know what makes me absolutely sick to my core?" **_His face twisted more into madness as the answer came out,_** "Is all of you! You dare place yourselves in the center of the universe, every last one of you monsters! Prideful like Loki, malicious like Freya, envious as Apollo, slothful like Soma, deceitful as Hermes, ignorant as Ganasha, wrathful like Kali...and even after all that truth, you still believe you're in the right!"**

_The smile turned into a sneering look as he continued, _**"The fact you are the reason to blame us for becoming like you all! Jealousy, hatred, arrogance, betrayal, insolence, deception! Those are what you gave us for letting you in our world! Those are the true nature of Gods! It's a sickening thought, even at this moment I feel violently ill just talking about it~!" **_A shudder came around his body to show how true his words were from the disgust he held for them. Soon his charming looks reign back in his darkness, "You're all hypocritical fakes every~ last~ one of you~, and that's why I decided to kill Angra Mainyu. To send a message to prepare for a war that has been long coming! And believe me, not even your so-called 'children' will be spare~!" _

_He winked one more time as the crystal faded and his eyes closed...not before one thing, "I should mention something..._someone _is working for me as a spy in your so-called city of Gods. Have fun with that~!"_

The group of God's all felt their bodies froze as the ceiling went back to normal, "Ah… it… stopped?" Hermes said as the ceiling went back to normal and looked at Naruto who yawned out loud. The fact that the same usual after effects from the ending of his memory seeing powers.

"You done?" Naruto asked them, "Was the fight enough to prove my worth?"

"Just the fight not a slapping frenzy or… a princess?" Hermes asked as the other gods wonder why he didn't remember the other moments.

The young man shook his head, "No I just saw, or rather remember the battle with Peta. Annoying as it was." He scratches the back of his head before looking at Freya. "Did I prove my innocence by not working with scum?"

"Of course…" She said almost a bit too sweetly before tilting her head. "I apologize to you for my bad judgment." The Goddess of the strongest Familia offers her sincerest condolences.

"Hmph…" Naruto merely scoffed as he looked away. "Thanks for at least keeping an open mind."

Hermes looked at the woman for a moment before dramatically sighing, "Well~! Phew, it was a tough day, once again thanks for addressing the situation for us. We'll send you constant messages as we can on any updates." He stated as the other gods afreed before smiling at Naruto. "Now, Naruto-kun was it? Do you have time tomorrow?"

"Why do you ask?" Naruto looked at the messenger with a quizzical expression.

The man gave a wide smile, since he owes Naruto a bit of fun given his family was with his Familia. "Why, I'm going to ask you to possibly join my Familia~!"

And now the floodgates open…

"Hey, I want him too!" Another god shouted

"No, I have dibs on him first!"

"He's mine!"

"No, I'm taking him!"

"Over my dead body! Oh that's right! That's quite possible right now!"

…

Freya watches in enjoyment as the others continue to fight over an adventurer who has already left. She had an eye for another young adventurer but this one seems to be more interesting…

XXXXXXXXXX

OUTSIDE

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going to kill him…" Naruto panted as he lost his breath easily from him and Artemis ran before the gods tried to rip him apart.

Artemis nodded, "I'll help, I already got the shovels we need."

Naruto chuckled… before looking to see she was indeed telling the truth, "...Maybe." He said as this might be more annoying come tomorrow. They looked at each other before smirking widely as they chuckled at the general hate on Hermes. "C'mon I wanna eat somewhere…"

Artemis nodded as she walked beside him, not realizing that she was smiling kindly all the way to their meal and back to the inn her familia were waiting for.

XXXXXXXXXX

LOKI'S FAMILIA BASE

XXXXXXXXXX

Sitting on their throne was a Goddess with light red hair and red eyes. She wore a tight blue shirt on her body thankfully her lack of *urppp*-I MEAN, PETITE BODY~! Made the shirt clung to her body perfectly… oww. And odd black top that only covers her arms and neck with a blue hood that was attached to it, and black short shorts that clung to her butt that's at least big compare to her *GAAAK~!* HELP~!

…

Owww...

…

She was a bit miffed, she was going to try to get at that Non-Familia adventurer due to her Familia telling her about it just before she left. "Dammit, why the hell does Artemis have him?! No matter, I just gotta play it sexy and he'll join me~! Still, that man..." For the few times of her life, Loki's eyes opened slightly before her smile grew. "Ahh, now I understand. So he's that _hunter_… Sorry Hermes… he's my target now."

XXXXXXXXXX

ISHTAR'S FAMILIA BASE

XXXXXXXXXX

The woman smiled as she waved her hand to make her Vice-Captain away… although he was just a fake in name. Her true Vice-Captain was getting her lust on with some nice new arrivals… despite the small god slayer on the loose, it wasn't a total wash. She got something to make her girls get… the Blood Hunter of South.

Any adventurer worth their salt would no doubt learn the south of the world, where the worst kind of monster lived and barely anyone lived in that area.

"Hmhmhm, I'm going to make you mine… whether you like it or not…" Ishtar licked her lips seductively.

She heard that the Hunter of Blood bathed in war for a week straight… imagine the stamina he must have in bed...

XXXXXXXXXX

APOLLO'S FAMILIA BASE

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hmhmhm… this boy is so cute…" The man said with an utter dark blush on his face as he already had a painting of Naruto hanging up in his room along with the others from Familia's that either he could not take from or ran away from him. Soon he will take the painting down when he will get the real one in his hands.

He wouldn't try to take him away from Artemis as both she was too strong even with his vast numbers given their experience with war game locations and their lack of numbers being covered by their teamwork and skills. But this poor, sweet child is all alone… of course as a kindly and just man, he would take pity and welcome this boy with his big warm arms~!

People outside his room sighed, "Poor dude has it real bad…" As the person next to him nodded...either for Naruto or Apollo both were going to have it rough for a long time~!

XXXXXXXXXX

TAKEMIKAZUCHI FAMILIA BASE

XXXXXXXXXX

A man with black hair and black eyes. His hair is in a style that was common in old Japan. Takemikazuchi wears clothes that were simply white robes with a red sash around his waist, he heard someone knocking on his door. "You may come in." He gently said turning around from his view from the night to see a young woman entering. "Thank you for coming, Lady Hinata."

The girl before him was a long haired woman with almost light lavender colored eyes, wearing a purple jacket over her body and blue loose pants. "I should be the one thanking you Takemikazuchi-sama. You let us in despite having barely anything to offer to you for letting us live here, even when some of the children join other familias you allow them to stay with their new homes without."

The man smiled, it was fortunate he and his Familia were out one day and came across a village of people who lost their home in a single night. "Of course, but I have better news to tell you… your brother… Naruto is alive."

Hinata's eyes widen as tears gather around her eyes, "T-Truly…?" She said as she and Naruto were the closest of friends growing up, despite him living with them from her father taking him in. She always viewed him as family when protecting her and Hanabi from harm, it was something that killed her when the adults wouldn't allow her to check if he was okay or was possibly injured during the fire that happened.

Watching her God nod kindly, made her finally let loose her tears...he was alive...her best friend and brother figure was alive! She had to tell everyone, not just here! Everyone including the ones who are with different Familia's!

XXXXXXXXXX

HERMES'S FAMILIA BASE

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermes smiled as he was playing shogi with an old friend, "Well you were right… both you _and_ Zeus…" He said before frowning as he lost another piece.

The man playing before him chuckled as his white spiky hair was undone, "Of course, not sure about that old man. But I do keep tabs on the boy, his father was my best student and like a son to me… though I don't appreciate you making the other Gods want him. The girls save for Ishtar and Freya are fine, but the others like Apollo are going to be something of an annoyance for me to watch out for him."

Hermes gave a rare frown that he knew his mistake for slight fun was a bad idea, "Sorry… Jiraiya." The man before him was a rather handsome man despite his advanced age, wearing a green kimono for nighttime considering he just got back from his monthly recon on their spy network. "Any news?"

"I just got back, but no even with the Phantom guy you just told me… no one has disappeared from any attacks. In fact many graves were desecrated from the recent places." The white haired man said as Hermes eyes turned into slight anger. "Including the woman I asked to help teach Naruto to fight."

"So he wants to start a war, huh?" Hermes declared before regaining his smile, "Despite the chaos we God's cause one another… we have the ungodly flaw to care about our survival more than pettiness. Especially when all are affected by this."

Jiraiya snorts at that, "Knowing you, that makes a lot of sense… Still, tomorrow is my day off and I should get Hime to also see him. God knows I'm going to shake hands with Kami when I tell her I knew he was alive all this time." Jiraiya sighed wistfully as Hermes comically paled and shook from the frightful yet accurate assumption.

Who would have thought that an old man like him could be this scary? Certainly not _him_.

XXXXXXXXXXX

WITH NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXXX

"..." Something was wrong… Naruto kept thinking, something that almost opened up his mind. "Why me?" He answered when he realized Phantom wanted only him… Why does Phantom want to have him with his side? He stood tall and saw his chest from the mirror the room he was staying at showing his chest...as he touched the sunburst scar. That battle a year after Thomas… Phantom killed Anri and found Naruto causing them to fight and gave him a scar from showing his potential to him.

He went to his bed hoping to awaken to a new day and forgot about this trouble… but unknowingly the scar soon had a tattoo appearing on the spot, as it slowly crawled around his body stopping only a few inches… but if you look closely… it slowly continued to do so centimeter by centimeter.

The scar of the man who gave Naruto a unholy blessing… the gift of eternity.

CHAPTER END

_**Azureking: I hope you alike it, next chapter we're going to see Bell, Hestia, and Naruto meeting some 'old' friends. and some gods trying to convince to join them, review **__**if you want to see more and also other stories. have a good day or night.**_


End file.
